


Los Ojos del Alama

by Aless_Cuervo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aless_Cuervo/pseuds/Aless_Cuervo
Summary: Lo único eterno es el olvido…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. El deseo oculto de mi mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo de estos dos. 
> 
> Hoy por fin no me dio flojera de subirlo aquí también (?)

—Nuevamente soñé con... —se calló, ya que no sabía cómo continuar. A pesar de que, desde hace algunos meses, aquellos sueños lo atormentaban, no podía ver más allá de la densa nebulosa que le quedaba al despertar.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Miró hacia un lado. A pesar de que ya le había comentado varias veces lo que recordaba al despertar, siempre que se veían le pedía que se lo narrara nuevamente. Provocando que hiciera algo que odiaba. Obligándolo a hacer algo que no podía… Recordar.

—¿Qué soñaste? —inquirió nuevamente, con esa calma que, a veces, le irritaba.

—No lo sé… —estiró un poco las mangas de su chaqueta, en un acto que reflejaba un estado de ansiedad creciente, logrando que sus manos quedaran totalmente cubiertas. No le agradara reconocerlo, pero hablar sobre esos sueños, y lo poco que recordaba de estos, lo ponían muy nervioso —, no lo distingo... No puedo recordar nada, excepto a… —titubeó. A pesar de no recordar lo que sucedía en sus sueños, había alguien que siempre aparecía en ellos y, aunque no se acordaba de su rostro, estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma persona —, un hombre… Es un hombre alto, por lo menos más alto que yo.

—¿Sólo recuerdas eso?

—No —dijo—. Él me llama, me sonríe, pero… —se acomodó nuevamente en el pequeño sofá, observándola —… no recuerdo nada más.

—Que él haga eso ¿te simpatiza?

—Sí, pero… —apretó, inconscientemente, la tela de la chaqueta que permanecía entre sus dedos.

—¿Pero…?

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente, obligándolo silenciosamente a continuar, pero esperando a que se sintiera preparado para hacerlo.

—A veces… parece estar triste… y eso no me agrada.

—¿Por qué razón crees que no lo hace?

—Porque… duele… Sobre todo cuando está con esa persona a su lado.

—¿Otra persona? —Preguntó al observar una pequeña reacción, al parecer inconsciente, en su paciente —. ¿Esa otra persona también te agrada?

—No, me molesta su presencia —su voz sonó muy seria, pero él no se percató de ese hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él también lo quiere tener a su lado.

—¿Es un hombre?

—Supongo. Sin embargo, a veces, logro distinguir que tiene el cabello largo.

—Cuándo ellos están juntos, ¿el primer hombre se interesa por ti?

—No, su atención siempre está centrada en él. Sus ojos jamás pueden verme —dijo de forma pausada, reflejando en su tono tristeza—. Su interés por mí se disipó —miró hacia sus manos, tratando de reponerse de las, a su parecer, extrañas sensaciones que le invadían, hasta que escuchó una nueva pregunta.

—Estos sueños son nuevos, ¿Hace cuánto los presentas?

—Hace una semana.

—¿Recuerdas sueños diferentes a los que me has narrado hasta ahora?

—Quizás… pero son escenas borrosas que no parecen tener conexión alguna entre ellas.

—Descríbeme las escenas que recuerdas.

—No me agrada hablar de ello —giró el rostro hacia a un lado, mirando a un punto inexistente, mientras apretaba más la tela de su chaqueta, sintiendo como lo invadía aquel dolor nuevamente. A pesar de que no podía recordar con nitidez lo que soñaba, las escasas imágenes que recordaba al despertar le provocaban un intenso dolor en el pecho que, en algunas ocasiones, le dificultaba respirar.

Giró, nuevamente en dirección a la mujer que le interrogaba, guiado por una suave caricia en su mejilla. Observando de forma escéptica el pañuelo que le tendían, hasta que comprendió a que se debía el ofrecimiento.

—No es necesario —se acomodó en el sofá, pero cuando ella miró hacia abajo, mientras escribía en una libreta, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, limpiando, disimuladamente, una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su perfil izquierdo, tratando de conservar su casi inexistente fortaleza.

—¿Sobre qué tratan tus pesadillas? —pregunto, después de escribir por casi dos minutos.

—Un auto negro… Un accidente… Sirenas…Voces… —se detuvo un momento, concentrándose en un punto inexistente detrás de la psiquiatra, como si todo lo que estaba narrando sucediera en ese preciso momento detrás de esta —. Dolor, mucho dolor, heridas en mi cuerpo y sangre… Mucha sangre… —mordió su labio al decir eso. Esa era la parte de sus pesadillas que se sentía más real —, viscosa y caliente. Pero no… —se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha, suspirando mientras hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

—¿No, qué?

—No… —descubrió su rostro, mirando nuevamente a la mujer. No quería seguir —. Ya no quiero seguir, tía Peggy.

—¿No, qué, Anthony? —inquirió nuevamente. Pero él empezó a jalar con más fuerza las mangas de su chaqueta. Se estaba alterando—. Respira profundo Tony. Inhala y exhala… —el aludido, sin más opción, empezó a hacer lo que le indicaba —, muy bien. No pierdas el sonido de mi voz. Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte, nada malo va a pasarte. Ninguna de las cosas que suceden en tus sueños puede dañarte.

Dejó la pluma con la que anotaba sobre la libreta y estiró una de sus manos, con la clara intención de que Anthony la sostuviera, tratando de transmitirle con ese acto apoyo, y que su mente no colapsara dando origen a una crisis. Tony quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Inmediatamente sintió el toque su traicionero cuerpo respondió, estrechando aquella mano con la suya. En ese momento lo necesitaba más de lo que creía.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba relajado, Margaret decidió finalizar la sesión por ese día. Pero Tony empezó a hablar nuevamente.

—No era mía… La sangre no me pertenecía, pero podía sentir incluso su sabor. No sé cómo llegó a mi boca, pero estoy seguro de que no era mía —se calló un momento, y apretó tanto sus labios y manos que se pusieron blancos —. Creo… —respiro profundo, tratando de ganar valor para proseguir —… creo que alguien me protegió… Una persona —a pesar de que su voz se quebró, solo fue consciente de que lloraba cuando la tela que cubría sus manos se humedeció. Pero no le importó. En ese momento su dolor era más grande que su orgullo —. La sangre pertenecía a esa persona… Mi cuerpo quería moverse, pero no podía —a pesar de que intento ahogar un pequeño sollozo, no pudo —. Veo sombras a mí alrededor… Escucho ruidos; creo que es una ambulancia… Giró con dificultad la cabeza, buscando, hasta donde pude con la mirada, a la persona que me acompañaba, pero oí… —miró sus pies, tratando de ignorar todas las sensaciones dolorosas que invadían su cuerpo cuando soñaba o recordaba aquello.

—¿Qué decían?

—No te mueras, por favor… —su voz sonó adolorida, a pesar de que se esforzó para que se escuchara normal.

En la pequeña pausa que se originó mientras miraba a sus pies moverse, Peggy aprovechó para escribir nuevamente en su libreta.

—¿Quieres seguir, Tony?

El aludido la miró nuevamente, antes de añadir:

—¿Por qué me duele tanto aquí? —dijo, ignorando la pregunta. Mientras hablaba, llevo la mano a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón —. No sé quién es, pero cuando sueño con eso… Veo unos ojos mirándome… Son extraños… a veces creo que son verdes, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que son azules. Pero, después, veo el auto y todo se vuelve negro… Sin embargo, puedo distinguir perfectamente las lagunas de sangre que se encuentran a mí alrededor. Incluso hay algo más… Algo que… “ _me horroriza_ ” —pensó esto último. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Pero ante la mirada inquisidora de la mujer frente a él, prosiguió —, me inquieta. Pero ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando lo recuerde te lo mencionaré.

Peggy asintió.

—Es todo por hoy —dijo finalmente, cerrando su libreta.

Después de programar su siguiente cita, se despidieron. Pero cuando Tony estuvo frente a la puerta, la mujer lo llamó nuevamente.

—Deberías aceptar mi propuesta. Creo que te será de mucha ayuda… Piénsalo.

—No tengo nada que pensar —dijo con visible fastidio. Cuando su tía insistía con ese, llega hacer irritable—. De nada servirá —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir. Pero cuando intentó cerrar la puerta chocó contra alguien, logrando evitar caer al piso por esta. Sin embargo, se golpeó la nariz con la barbilla de la otra persona.

Se cubrió la nariz por reflejo, mientras su enojo empezaba a aumentar de forma proporcional al dolor de dicha zona. Levantó la mirada para observar a quien creía un idiota por casi lanzarlo al piso y fracturar su nariz. Pero, al mirarlo al rostro, quedó sin aliento.

—Lo siento —lo escuchó, pero no podía salir de su ensimismamiento —. ¿Te encuentras bien? —trató de retroceder cuando el chico frente a él se hincó un poco, acercando su rostro al de él, pero la puerta a su espalda se lo impidió —. ¿Te hice daño? —sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Intentó ordenarle que respetara su espacio personal, pero cada palabra parecía morir antes de poder salir de su boca. Solo un, casi imperceptible, suspiro salió de sus labios cuando su mano fue tomada y apartada, de su nariz, con delicadeza—. Solo está un poco roja… —Tony cerró los ojos cuando un dedo acarició lentamente toda la extensión de su nariz, en un acto instintivo del contrario—. Creí que te había lastimado… Me alegro no haberlo hecho —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin alejar su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa lo devolvió a la realidad. Bajó la mirada, tratado de no exponerse, observando sus zapatos, notando la visible diferencia que había entre sus calzados. Llevado por la curiosidad, y olvidado momentáneamente la situación, recorrió lentamente su cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba, preguntándose cómo alguien vestido de esa forma podía pagar un lugar como en el que se encontraban. Su ropa se veía desgastada y las camisas de cuadro le parecieron de mal gusto. Cuando se fijó en sus manos, se percató que aún no soltaba la suya.

—Si la quieres con gusto te la regalo —mencionó con ironía, logrando que el chico frente a él deshiciera el agarre como si su piel le quemase, irguiéndose finalmente.

—L-lo siento… Yo no… Discúlpame, no… Yo…

Tony rodó los ojos, pensando que, además de verse, también era un idiota. 

—Lo siento —repitió nuevamente y, sorprendiéndolo, empezó a sonreír nuevamente.

En ese momento Tony recordó por qué lo odiaba. La razón por la cual detestaba tenerlo cerca. Su presencia le desagradaba a tal grado que, incluso, le dificultaba respirar. Cada sensación que le provocaba lo confundía más. Por esa razón odiaba encontrarse con Steven Rogers en cualquier lugar del hospital. Frunció el ceño, mientras se preguntaba por qué siempre tenía que encontrarse con él. O por qué siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía caracterizarlo.

Siempre que se lo cruzaba en el pasillo lo miraba fijamente hasta que lo notaba y, para su furia, se atrevía a sonreírle, a pesar de que lo ignoraba. O, por lo menos, lo hacía mientras este pudiera descubrir que también lo observaba. Se recriminaba hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso, llevado por la curiosidad que le generaba, llegó a preguntarle a Peggy sobre él, pero no le informó nada que explicara sus dudas.

A pesar de que Tony no cambiaba de expresión o le hablaba, Steve no dejaba de sonreírle. No parecía importarle el visible fastidio que el contrario parecía tenerle. Levantó la mano, tendiéndosela, y un pequeño color rosáceo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Soy... —pero antes de que pudiera terminar su presentación Tony cruzó a su lado, ignorándolo —. Espera —a pesar de su pedido, Tony siguió su camino. Se giró, tratando de alcanzarlo —. ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Yo…! —pero un agarré en su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, Steve —Peggy, quien se había mantenido escuchando, le sonreía —. Sabes que no es conveniente que te alteres —él miró nuevamente en la dirección en que antes se había marchado Tony, como si meditara el hecho de ir en su búsqueda—. Entremos, debemos iniciar con la sesión.

A lo lejos, resguardado detrás de una pared, Tony observaba la puerta cerrarse y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar, dejando que aquel dolor y rabia salieran en forma de lágrimas. Sobre todo la furia y molestia que le generaba no poder recordar. O estar en ese lugar. Sin embargo, había algo que odiaba más que todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses y eso era tener que encontrarse diariamente con Steven Rogers y tener que lidiar con todas las sensaciones que, inexplicablemente, le generaba.

<<<<>>>>

—Las enfermeras mencionaron que sigues llorando por las noches.

A pesar de que escuchaba la voz, no podía comprender lo que la mujer frente a él decía, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en la puerta.

—Steve—la mención de su nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, pero no miró a la psiquiatra—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lloras? —realizó nuevamente la pregunta al percatarse de que no lo había comprendido.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo en un pequeño susurro —. Desde el día que desperté siento que algo me hace falta.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, Steve. Es normal que tengas ese tipo de sensaciones al no recordar absolutamente nada de tu pasado.

—No… —lo miró a los ojos —, no es eso —dijo con seguridad—. Me atormenta haber olvidado mi pasado, pero hay algo… diferente, que me duele no poder recordar —su voz sonó tan lastimera que a la psiquiatra le produjo mucho pesar.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—No lo sé… —bajó la mirada —, pero hasta que no lo recuerde, el vacío aquí… —colocó la mano sobre su pecho, específicamente en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón —… no desaparecerá.

La psiquiatra se quedó observándolo por algunos segundos. Le causaba mucho pesar verlo de esa forma. Después del accidente no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Había visto algunas fotografías tomadas antes del suceso y, aunque en apariencia era la misma persona, ya no reflejaba la vitalidad que antes le caracterizaba. Ahora solo relejaba una inmensa tristeza, excepto cuando estaba cerca de, quien parecía ser, su detonante de felicidad.

—¿Dijiste algo, Steve?—inquirió, cuando un casi imperceptible susurro rompió el hilo de sus reflexiones.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo un poco más elevado —. El chico de hace algunos minutos —había tratado de ignorar lo sucedido, pero, inexplicablemente, siempre que lo observaba el vacío en su pecho parecía disminuir.

Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el pasillo sensaciones extrañas lo embargaban. En aquella ocasión había intentado acercarse, pero, como siempre que se encontraban, el rechazo fue evidente. A pesar de llevarse bien con los otros internos, parecía no tener ninguna clase de interés en su persona, incluso parecía odiarlo. Sin embargo, deseaba acercársele. Necesitaba, inexplicablemente, tenerlo cerca, sin importarle que su desagrado fuera obvio.

—¿Anthony? —sonrió —. ¿Te agrada?

—No lo sé… —sin ser consciente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Espero que sí, porque a partir de hoy serán compañeros de habitación.

<<<<>>>>

Tratando de sobreponerse del desagradable momento que había vivido, decidió ir al jardín y comer algunas donas que había podido sacar, a escondidas, de la cocina. Observaba al horizonte mientras daba pequeños bocados, pensando en los días que faltaban para que empezara a nevar y lo cubriera todo, igual que diez meses atrás, cuando había despertado después de haber tenido el accidente que aún no lograba recordar. Pero, a pesar de que la peripecia había ocurrido en Enero, le gustaba mucho la nieve, sobre todo el mes.

Cuando se terminó todas las rosquillas de la caja, decidió regresar a su habitación, teniendo cuidado al cruzar los pasillos; observando hacia todos los lados mientras caminaba, ya que no quería volvérselo a encontrar. Cuando finalmente atravesó la entrada, se sintió aliviado, pero dicha sensación se esfumó instantáneamente cuando giró y encontró a Steve sentado sobre su cama, quien levantó la mirada al sentirse observado. 

—Hola —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación, en mi cama y con…? —no pudo seguir cuando se percató de lo que Steve tenía en las manos; su libreta de anotaciones—. ¿¡Con qué derecho te atreviste a revisar mis cosas!? —gritó, antes de arrebatarle la libreta con brusquedad, logrando rasgarla, enojándose aún más por este hecho —. ¡Eres un…! —tiró la libreta al piso, esparciendo alunas hojas a sus pies, girándose al no querer seguir con la conversación.

—Lo siento —dijo claramente apenado—. Estaba sobre la cama y me causo curiosidad. Creí que era una libreta de dibujo… Me gusta dibujar y creí que también…

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que te guste? —dijo con el tono más hostil que encontró—. ¡Largo!

—No puedo —no comprendía por qué lo trataba de esa forma y, mucho menos, por qué le molestaba que lo echara. Pero lo que si comprendía era que lo que le molestaba específicamente era pensar que podría hacer que lo sacaran de la habitación.

—¡Me importa un bledo si puedes o no! —lo tomó por el antebrazo y, a pesar de las visibles diferencias físicas, intentó levantarlo, enojándose más cuando sus intentos fueron en vano—. ¡Te ordené que te fueras, Rogers!

El aludido se sorprendió de que Tony conociera su nombre y, si no hubiese sido por la leve molestia que sentía, habría sonreído por saberse reconocido. 

—La doctora Carter me traslado a esta habitación. Habla con ella —dijo un poco irritado.

No necesitó escuchar más. Soltó a Steve y lo miró con molestia antes de ir en busca de la culpable de sus males.

—Cámbialo —demandó, inmediatamente entró, sin tomarse la delicadeza de tocar la puerta.

—Hola, Tony. Veo que ya conociste a tu nuevo compañero —dijo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar el computador en el cual escribía.

—Cámbialo —repitió —. No quiero compartir habitación con él.

—¿Por qué? —esta vez lo miró, centrando toda su atención en él.

—¡Porque él me…! —calló al percatarse de lo que diría—, porque él no me agrada —dijo de la forma más calmada que encontró—. Además, mi padre me dijo que mientras permaneciera en este lugar tendría mi propia habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo volviendo su atención al computador—. No puedo reasignarlo o reasignarte. Vinieron nuevos pacientes, y le están haciendo arreglos a algunas habitaciones.

—No importa, tienes qué —se cruzó de brazos, mirándola, por primera vez en su vida, de forma desafiante—. Estoy seguro que mi padre no estará de acuerdo con esto.

Sus palabras no tuvieron el impacto que esperaba, ya que ella ni siquiera se inmutó, o cambió su tono de voz mientras añadía:

—Ya hable con Howard al respecto… Y María también está de acuerdo en que seas más sociable.

—Eso no… —sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo. No comprendía como su padre había aceptado algo como eso. Tomó el teléfono, sin pedirle permiso, y marcó algunos números, pero nadie respondió a su llamada a pesar de que lo intentó varias veces.

—Howard bloqueó el número del centro —le respondió tranquilamente, mientras observaba, de soslayo, las expresiones que Tony realizaba—. Todos consideramos que no habría ningún inconveniente, ya que Steve es una persona muy apacible y jamás haría algo en tu contra. Además, todavía te faltan dos meses para empezar a presentar los síntomas. Si aún estas aquí, cuando llegue el momento, te asignaré una habitación provisional… Por cierto, no hagas mucho ruido al salir, por favor.

Salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta a pesar del pedido. Pensando en la forma de lograr que su inoportuno huésped saliera, por decisión propia, de su habitación. Después planearía como vengarse de su padre por obligarlo a convivir con alguien que le hastiaba.


	2. Sentimientos fantasmas.

Una semana. Una eterna semana había transcurrido y aún no lograba que Rogers decidiera, por cuenta propia, marcharse de la habitación. O lograr disuadir a Peggy de que lo cambiara de lugar.

Había llevado a cabo algunos de los planes, pero hasta ese momento ninguno parecía haber funcionado. O, por lo menos, no de la forma en que había esperado, ya que, a pesar de hacerle la vida miserable a Steve, no parecía querer salir de la habitación. Había incluso llegado a modificar la cerradura, dejándolo durante la noche en el pasillo y encontrándolo, para su sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente, durmiendo recostado en la pared de la habitación. Sin embargo, su plan se vio arruinado cuando su tía cambió la cerradura y prohibió que le suministraran cualquier objeto que pudiera utilizar como herramienta.

Cuando finalmente concluyó que su plan no resultaría, decidió que necesitaba ayudada extra y, después de haber logrado canjear una llamada con un enfermero, se comunicó con Jarvis. Pero no había resultado tan fiel como esperaba, ya que le confesó su plan a sus padres, por lo cual tuvo que eliminar esa opción. Finalmente, había decidido llevar a cabo su último recurso, pero, lamentablemente, las cosas no habían resultado como lo esperaba… Nuevamente por culpa de su padre.

—Anthony… —su tía se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre el escritorio, cuando los enfermeros lo ingresaron a su oficina—… Si sigues haciendo cosas de este tipo, tendré que ordenar que te seden la próxima vez

—No tengo la necesidad de estar en este lugar, lo sabes —se soltó del agarré de uno de los enfermeros y le quitó su morral al segundo—. Si firmaras mi orden de salida no tendrías estos pequeños inconvenientes.

Peggy hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y los enfermeros se retiraron.

—Aceptaste permanecer internado hasta que pudieras recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos antes del accidente.

—Pero no en estas circunstancias… Me tratan como a un prisionero —dijo visiblemente indignado, a pesar de ser consciente de que su comportamiento lo había hecho merecedor de todas las restricciones que poseía en ese momento—. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con mi madre… Estoy seguro de que ella no aprobaría las condiciones a las que me están sometiendo.

—Ella también está enojada por lo que hiciste, Anthony. Le habías prometido que te quedarías hasta que te fuera permitido salir. No comprendo en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste hackear el sistema de seguridad; en el ala C existen pacientes peligrosos, no solo pusiste tu integridad física en peligro —dijo, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria—. Si no hubiese sido por el programa que creó tu padre no hubiésemos podido restablecer el sistema.

—No me dejaron opción —dijo indignado, cruzándose de brazos—. Ustedes rompieron el trato primero… Si no me obligaran a convivir con alguien que detesto no lo hubiese hecho.

—Tony…

—Ya no soporto estar en este lugar —dijo, interrumpiéndola—. He estado aquí por un mes y no he recordado absolutamente nada.

—Si aceptaras mi propuesta…

—Es ridículo.

—El método ha demostrado ser efectivo; estadísticamente es viable —lo miró fijamente—. Sé que te aterra recordar, pero ya no puedes seguir evitándolo.

Tony dejó el moral en el piso y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio, observando sus pies moverse.

—Lo sé, pero… —no pudo concluir su oración. Sabía que lo que decía su tía era cierto, pero desde que había llegado al centro, cada día, le daba más terror recordar. No quería recordar sus sentimientos y confundirse aún más.

—Tony…

—Háblame sobre… él —levantó la mirada al no obtener una respuesta. Peggy simplemente lo observaba—. Te estoy pidiendo algo simple, tía Peggy. Si lo haces prometo no volver a intentar escaparme y tratar de llevarme mejor con los demás pacientes… —respiró profundo, tratando de no reflejar desagrado por lo que diría—… incluyendo a Rogers.

Peggy bajó la pantalla del computador en el que minutos atrás trabajaba.

—Cuando intenté hablarte de él, dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije, pero… —se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para continuar sin tener que decirle la verdad. A pesar de la confianza que le tenía, no quería que supiera lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo. No quería que la situación se complicara por sentir cosas que sabía no tenía permitido—. Creí que mantenerlo alejado era lo correcto… Tenía miedo de verlo y no poder reconocerlo… O no sentir todo lo que mi madre me contó —miró nuevamente hacia abajo, observando el movimiento que realizaban sus piernas, mientras jalaba la tela de su chaqueta roja—. Creo que es injusto seguir postergando nuestro encuentro… Mi madre dice que él me ama, pero… No lo sé… Desperté hace meses y me he negado a verlo. Ni siquiera sé si es uno de los chicos que dijeron ser mis amigos.

—¿Qué cambió?

—¿Eh? —Tony levantó la mirada, observándola, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—Una semana después de que despertaste, María intentó hablarte sobre tu prometido, pero te negaste… Incluso le entregaste el anillo que, hasta entonces, había reposado en tu dedo —dijo, provocando que Tony mirara la marca que aún era visible en su dedo—. Te negaste siempre porque querías hablar con él solo cuando tu cerebro pudiera recuperar todos los momentos que viviste a su lado… Por esa razón ingresaste a este lugar, ya que tu inconsciente parece negarse a recordarlo.

—No quiero seguir en una relación con alguien al cual, probablemente, jamás podré recordar. Esta situación no es justa para ninguno de los dos… Tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

—No tienes daños neurológicos. Tu amnesia es reversible —se levantó, rodeando el escritorio, y se sentó al lado de Tony—. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero no debes tomar decisiones de este tipo de forma apresurada. No lo conocí personalmente, pero la forma en que te expresabas de él… —sonrió, posando una mano sobre la mejilla del chico—… Realmente parecía que te burlabas de él, incluso que llegabas a insultarlo, pero tus ojitos jamás engañarían a nadie que te conociera, cariño. A pesar de que no lo recuerdes lo amas… y él también lo hace.

—Pero… —miró hacia abajo. Una de las razones por la cual se había negado a que le hablaran sobre su novio era el hecho de que, a pesar de que todos coincidían en que podía ser un poco indiferente con él en público, lo amaba—… en este momento no lo hago. No puedo cumplir una promesa que no recuerdo.

—Aunque lo hayas olvidado, sé que aún lo amas. Solo debes recordarlo.

Tony se quedó observando sus zapatos, meditando sobre lo que realmente sentía y lo que todos, incluyendo a su tía, le decían que tenía que sentir por su novio. 

—¿Y si…—jaló un poco más la tela de su chaqueta, mientras sus piernas se empezaron a mover un poco más rápido, a pesar de que trataba de controlar la ansiedad que la situación y ese tema le generaban—…sintiera cosas por otra persona?

Peggy intentó responderle, pero de su boca no pareció poder salir ningún sonido por algunos segundos. Trataba de elegir las palabras correctas para no alterar a Tony. Era consciente de que, a veces, sus emociones como tía, enmascaraban su papel como su psiquiatra, pero quería tanto que volviera a ser el mismo chico de antaño, que no pudo negarse al pedido de María, a pesar de saber que, probablemente, terminaría olvidando muchas veces el rol que debía ejecutar. 

—En este caso es normal que situaciones como esta ocurran—dijo finalmente, logrando que Tony la observara nuevamente—. No debes sentirte culpable por ese hecho. No estás traicionándolo. Cuando estos casos se presentan, los sentimientos desaparecen cuando los pacientes recuperan sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento, tía Peggy —mencionó, cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse.

—Prometiste no volver a hacerlo —acarició su mejilla, mientras sonreía, antes de levantarse—. Sabes que no tienes que esperar cada semana para conversar conmigo, ya sea como tu psiquiatra o tía.

Se sentó nuevamente al otro lado del escritorio, antes de proseguir.

—Anthony, ¿te gusta tu compañero de habitación?, ¿por esa razón has actuado de forma reprochable? —dijo—. Lo pregunto cómo tu psiquiatra. ¿Esa es la razón por la cual no quieres seguir compartiendo habitación con él?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió inmediatamente, fingiendo una expresión de desagrado—. Rogers es un idiota, se viste y comporta como anciano. Jamás podría fijarme en alguien como él, estoy seguro de ello… Es…—giró el rosto hacia un lado, ya que no quería que su tía siguiera sospechando—… otra persona… El médico que me atendía, pero ya no me atrae como antes —tomó una de las tazas que estaban sobre el escritorio y se sirvió un poco, bebiendo su contenido, tratando de calmarse e ignorar la mirada de su acompañante. Pasando por alto el hecho de que no era café, si no té.

—He de reconocer que es muy apuesto, aunque un poco mayor para ti. ¿Quieres hablar sobre él?

—No trates de desviar nuestro tema de conversación —dijo, colocando la taza sobre el pequeño plato que reposaba en el escritorio—. Necesito que me hables de, quien se supone es, mi prometido —dijo, de forma sería, indicándole que no se marcharía sin obtener respuestas.

—Bien, lo haré —dijo, mientras se colocaba nuevamente los anteojos—. Pero solo si te sometes a una hipnosis o me narras las partes de los sueños que te niegas a comentarme siempre —levantó la pantalla del computador y, mientras escribía, agregó:— Tienes hasta nuestra próxima sesión para pensarlo. Dependiendo de tu respuesta, abarcaremos el tema. Debes tener claro que, sin importar lo que hagas o digas, no cambiaré de opinión.

Se quedó observando a la mujer trabajar por algunos segundos, hasta que, sin más opción, se levantó, saliendo de la habitación. Tenía que decidir si aceptar la propuesta de su tía o buscar otra forma infalible de salir de ese lugar sin la necesidad de revivir todas las escenas que le atemorizaban.

<<<<>>>>

Después de llevar sus cosas a la habitación, decidió ir a cenar, pero, inmediatamente ingresó, recordó porque había decidido utilizar esa hora para escapar. Estaba todos los pacientes de esa ala y el personal.

Después de recibir la bandeja con sus alimentos, caminó por entre las mesas, buscando un lugar, ya que, por su comportamiento, tenía prohibido salir con cualquier objeto. Pero, para su mala suerte, solo había una mesa que podía ocupar. En un rincón, estaba Steve cenado acompañado de otro paciente.

Giró en dirección al personal, encontrando a su tía en una de las mesas principales, observándole. Miró nuevamente hacia el rincón y, después de respirar profundo, se dirigió a paso firme hacia el lugar.

Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, esperando que Steve se percatara de su presencia, retándolo silenciosamente, cuando lo miró, a que le pidiera que se retirara. Pero Steve le dio más importancia el cerrar la libreta que usaba. Fingiendo no darle importancia a su presencia, se sentó frente a él. Posteriormente, empezó a comer, respondiendo, de vez en cuando, alguna pregunta que el otro paciente le realizaba.

Steve, por el contrario, simplemente movía el tenedor sin atreverse a probar bocado, tensándose aún más, cuando el tercer individuo se marchó. Tony le observaba de soslayo, notando la libreta que descansaba al lado de la bandeja del contrario, recordando que le había mencionado que le gustaba dibujar. Pero, el sonido de una bolsa abriéndose, captó su atención. Ese día habían entregado, junto a la cena, una dona a todos los pacientes, excepto a él, a modo de castigo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que Steve no tenía la culpa, lo miró de forma irascible, provocando que dejara el pequeño envoltorio nuevamente en la bandeja, como resultado de la incomodidad que le situación le generaba, y se levantó. Pero, cuando intentó tomar la bandeja, la libreta cayó al piso, abriéndose y dejando escapar una hoja. 

Los dos miraron en la misma dirección, encontrándose con la misma escena. La hoja mostraba un retrato suyo. Levantó la mirada, observándole, pero Steve solo estaba ahí, sin perder de vista la hoja, mientras apretaba la bandeja que aún mantenía en sus manos.

—Tú… —dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Steve finalmente lo miró. De su rostro parecía brotar sangre.

—Lo… siento… Yo no… —ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar una frase completa y sus manos parecían temblar. Al ser consciente de que no podría disculparse adecuadamente en ese momento, intentó recoger la hoja y marcharse, tratando de no seguir con tan bochornosa escena, pero Tony, intuyendo sus intenciones, se hincó y agarró la hoja. 

Observó por algunos segundos el dibujo y, después de mirar nuevamente a Steve, arrugó la hoja.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Se levantó, dejando su comida, y salió del comedor. Caminando al ritmo de los latidos que su corazón emitía, sin darle mayor importancia si se tropezaba con alguien en su marcha. Finalmente, llegó al jardín y, después de sentarse en una de las bancas, desarrugó la hoja, observando el perfecto retrato que Steve había realizado. Y, para su vergüenza, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Eres un idiota —mencionó, sin saber realmente si se lo decía a Steve por hacer ese tipo de cosas ridículas, o a él por sonrojarse y emocionarse por cosas tan simples.

Cuando creyó que Steve estaría dormido, decidió regresar a su habitación. Ingresó tratando de no hacer ruido y, después de observar en la dirección que su compañero dormía, sacó de su chaqueta la hoja y la metió debajo de su almohada, cubriendo a la única foto que había llevado consigo. Después, sacó de un pequeño armario una pijama azul con algunos bordados de color rojo e ingresó al baño. Pero, al regresar, notó algo que antes había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos. En uno de los extremos de la cama había un pequeño envoltorio, l mismo que le había visto a Steve una hora atrás. Giró hacia la cama contraria y, en esa ocasión, mientras apretaba el pequeño paquete contra su pecho, confirmó que él era el idiota… Solo uno podría avergonzarse por de detalles sin importancia.

<<<<>>>>

Los siguientes días, sus pesadillas se volvieron más frecuentes y, aunque su tía no le creía, estaba seguro de que se debía a que estaba en ese lugar, siendo obligado a permanecer en contra de su voluntad. Cada día eran más intensas y realistas. Sin embargo, aún no podía recordaba las escenas con claridad. A consecuencia, había tomado el hábito de usar pastillas, que su tía le autorizaba, para poder descansar en las noches. Pero, en la última semana, no parecían funcionar, razón por la cual dormía pocas horas.

Sin embargo, los días de insomnio no lo molestarían si no hubiese sido por el hecho de haber escuchado, cada una de esas noches, a Steve llorar. Era un sonido muy bajo, pero podía distinguir con exactitud desde el momento en que iniciaba hasta que finalizaba, mientras él lo acompañaba silenciosamente, sin atreverse a reconfortarlo, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo.

Algunas noches, incluso, lo escuchaba cantar. También lo hacía en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. Pero lo que lo sorprendía no era que lo hiciera, si no la canción que recitaba. No podía creer que alguien con gustos anticuados y conservadores, se supiera una canción que le agradaba. O que su voz lo relajara.

Al ser finalmente consciente de que las sensaciones que Steve le generaba no eran de desagrado, decidió alejarlo, ignorándolo. Pero él no parecía comprenderlo. Siempre lo miraba en silencio, sin atreverse a hablarle, después del incidente en el comedor. Situación que le facilitaba su cometido. O eso trababa de pensar.

Cuando estaba a solas en la habitación, observaba, por varios minutos, las dos imágenes que escondía debajo de su almohada, tratando de encontrarle sentido a los sentimientos que le embargaban. La primera, era una fotografía tomada algunos días antes del accidente, el veinticuatro de Diciembre. Vestía un suéter rojo con bordados dorados y, en su cabeza, unas pequeñas astas de reno. Se veía feliz, pero algo parecía haberlo avergonzado, ya que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Siempre que veía esa imagen se preguntaba cual de los tres chicos que estaban a su lado había logrado que se ruborizara; cual de los tres era el hombre que antes había amado.

Bruce, Clint y Stephan, eran los tres rostros que siempre repasaba, tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo que le indicara con cuál de ellos había mantenido una relación. A los otros hombres que aparecían en las fotos los descartaba, ya que sabían que tenían sus respectivas parejas.

Cuando finalmente se cansaba de tratar de recordar, se quedaba observando el arrugado papel donde se encontraba el retrato que le había realizado Steve. E inmediatamente se daba cuenta de que no debía hacerlo, no debía mantener esa hoja maltrecha como si de un pequeño tesoro se tratase. No debía conservarla cuando era consciente de que él lograba, lo que estaba seguro, en la foto le pasaba.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los pequeños latidos que se aceleraban y acompasaban, para su desgracia, siempre que pensaba en él.

<<<<>>>>

—¿Aún estas en el instituto o ya te graduaste? —el día anterior, después de disculparse nuevamente, justificándose en el hecho de que lo dibujaba porque, de todos los pacientes, era uno de los pocos que tenia facciones _armoniosas_ , Steve había empezado a hablarle nuevamente, a pesar de que seguía ignorándole—. Por las ecuaciones que tenías en la libreta pude notar que eres muy inteligente… Aunque soy mayor que tú, no comprendí absolutamente nada… En el instituto los números no fueron mi fuerte —a pesar de que nunca obtenía una respuesta, siempre proseguía con su conversación unilateral, probablemente porque, en ese lugar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. O esa era la teoría que Tony manejaba—. Había iniciado en la milicia… No lo recuerdo, pero mis amigos me hablan sobre las cosas que hacía y las que me gustaban

Cerró los ojos cuando, supuso, la conversación había finalizado por esa noche. A pesar de que jamás realizaba algún comentario, siempre lo escuchaba atentamente. Abriéndolos, después de algunos minutos, cuando una libreta cayó sobre su regazo. Giró el rostro por reflejo, encontrándose a Steve de pie frente a su cama.

—Siento… haber arruinado tu libreta de notas —dijo, casi susurrando, antes de girarse, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su cama—. Descansa… Anthony

Giró nuevamente hacia la pared y, después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no era observado, abrió la libreta. Había varios dibujos de escenarios del hospital y de paisajes naturales.

—Eres un idiota, Rogers —abrazó la libreta y cerró los parpados, cediendo finalmente a sus deseos de descansar.

Esa noche, como todos los días anteriores, lo escuchó llorar. Pero, a diferencia de las noches preliminares, no pudo soportarlo.

—Cállate, Rogers, o dormirás en el pasillo —dijo con fingida irritación, logrando que se callara.

—Lo siento —mencionó, después de algunos segundos, con un tono aún más grave—. No puedo evitarlo.

Tony se giró despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, distinguiendo su figura en la oscuridad. Y nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, habló, a pesar de que solo había pretendido observarlo en silencio.

—¿Por qué lloras? —quiso ahogarse con su almohada, mientras se repetía que a él no le debía importarle nada que tuviera que ver con Rogers. Pero, antes de que pudiera retractase, Steve le respondió.

—No lo sé… No recuerdo absolutamente nada —dijo—. Cuando desperté no sabía ni siquiera mi nombre… Me explicaron que algunas zonas de mi cerebro se habían visto seriamente afectadas… Con terapias pude recuperarme físicamente, pero… jamás podré recuperar mi vida anterior. Sin embargo, existe algo de esa vida que no puedo olvidar totalmente… Lo paradójico es que tampoco podré recordarlo jamás.

Apretó la sabana que lo cubría aún más a su cuerpo. No le gustaba lo que escuchaba y, la tristeza con la que Steve hablaba, lo acongojaba.

—¿Por qué lloras tú? —preguntó Steve, después de permanecer por casi un minuto en silencio—. Aunque lo haces muy bajo, siempre te escucho —dijo, evitando cualquier replica por parte del contrario.

Tony, sintiéndose descubierto, se cubrió totalmente con la sabana, como si con esa acción pudiese desaparecer, o protegerse de los ojos de él. Pero, cuando Steve creyó que jamás le respondería, su voz rompió el silencio.

—Tampoco lo sé —dijo finalmente. Y aunque no quiso que su voz sonara melancólica, no pudo evitarlo. Y, mientras la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta se acrecentaba, afianzó más fuerte la libreta que aún mantenía contra su pecho.

Nuevamente esa noche Steve cantó aquella canción. Y aunque quiso ignorarlo, no pudo hacerlo. Como todas las noches la escuchó hasta que se durmió. Y esa noche, precisamente, se percató de que solo cantaba cuando notaba que él lloraba.

Esa noche, a pesar de haber podido descansar más horas, tuvo otra horrible pesadilla. La peor de todas.

—No puedes dejarme. Lo prometiste —dijo, aún dormido, entre sollozos, aferrándose al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado.

—Jamás podría hacerlo —aquella voz, en la lejanía, lo reconfortó.

<<<<>>>>

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo obligó a abrir los ojos, pero los cerró nuevamente, tratando de aferrarse a la sensación de calidez que le invadía. La noche anterior, después de la pesadilla, había podido descansar de todas las imágenes que lo atormentaban, por esa razón, pesar de verse obligado a despertar, se rehusaba a hacerlo. El suave latido debajo de su oreja le hacía una tentadora invitación a seguir en su posición. Pero su almohada se movió un poco, mientras su sabana le acariciaba suavemente a la altura de la cintura, provocándole un escalofrió.

Frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos, recordando el hecho de que las almohadas no emitían latidos, se movían o emitían calor, y las sabanas no se movían sobre el cuerpo que cubrían. Abrió los ojos, percatándose de que lo que estaba debajo de él era un cuerpo y lo que acariciaba su perfil era una mano, que se unía a un brazo mucho más grueso que los suyos. En reflejo, trató de levantarse pero los brazos que apresaban su cuerpo no se lo permitieron. Intentó calmarse, no queriendo ser presa del pánico, pero cuando escuchó una serie de, a su parecer, ronroneos y gemidos, mientras olfateaban su cabello y la mano seguía bajando por el costado de su cuerpo, eliminando el pequeño espacio que aún quedaba entre sus cuerpos, el pavor se apoderó de su cuerpo, provocando que gritara sin pensarlo.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? —el contrario se sobresaltó, por lo cual abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor algo desorientado—. ¿¡Qué pensabas hacerme!? —aprovechando el estado de Steve, se soltó, tomando una almohada con la cual empezó a pegarle—. ¡Responde, degenerado!

—Espera, yo…

—¿¡Qué me hiciste!?¡Maldito enfermo! —Steve intentaba justificarse, pero Tony no se lo permitía—. ¡Intentabas…! —le lanzó la almohada y se giró, buscando un objeto con el que pudiera defenderse—. ¡Anciano degenerado! —agarró una caja de lápices que encontró en la mesita de noche y se la lanzó, logrando darle en la frente—. ¡Si me hiciste algo juro qué…!

—¡Basta! —en un rápido movimiento Steve le quitó almohada, que nuevamente había tomado, lanzándose hacia él y apresándolo bajo su cuerpo, silenciándolo por la forma extrañamente agresiva en la que actuaba—. ¿¡Podrías dejar de ser un maldito histérico por lo menos cinco segundos!? —Tony intentó responderle, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo—. Esta es mi cama. No sé en qué momento te pasaste para aquí… Si alguien quiso aprovecharse fuiste tú. Fuiste quien me buscó.

Miró alrededor, comprobando que Steve le decía la verdad. Pero, saber que él lo había buscado, lo altero más y, cuando finalmente la mirada de Steve empezó a suavizarse, pudo hablar.

—No sé como sucedió, pero estoy seguro de que es tu culpa —intentó liberarse del agarre, pero no pudo hacerlo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —intentó levantarse, pero Steve no se movió—. Suéltame —empezó a moverse, tratando de soltarse, pero su fuerza era inferior.

—No lo haré —dijo, con una calma que le erizó la piel. Se veía y comportaba de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacía normalmente. Su olor, incluso, era ligeramente diferente.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes, idiota! —trató de mostrarse sereno, pero su cercanía le perturbaba.

—No —Steve acercó su rostro hasta casi rozar sus narices—. Responde antes ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

Tony, a pesar de saber que sería en vano, intentó soltarse nuevamente. El olor de Steve lo estaba afectando.

—¡Rogers, aléjate! —pero esta vez Steve ni siquiera se inmutó ante la orden, por lo cual, sin más remedio, cambió el tono con el cual se expresaba—. Suéltame… Tienes que hacerlo… por favor —pidió finalmente, en un tono suplicante, cerrando los ojos. 

—Responde, ahora, Anthony.

Su voz. El tono que había utilizado para mencionar su nombre había sido suficiente para que una sensación sofocante lo envolviera, por lo cual, tratando de alejarlo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡No te soporto! —giró su rostro hacia un lado, intentando no percibir directamente su olor—. ¡Odio tu voz, tus ojos… Tu olor me desagrada!. ¡Yo…! —no soportaba que él estuviera tan cerca. Su corazón parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo… Su cuerpo… Se suponía que todavía no era el momento, pero empezaba a temblar—, ¡te odio!¡Tu sola presencia me irrita!

Como en cámara lenta, la expresión de Steve se transformó, reflejando lo mucho que aquellas palabras lo habían sorprendido y dolido. El agarre que mantenía se disolvió lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Lo siento… Hablare con la doctora Carter hoy mismo —intentó apartarse, pero el cuerpo de Tony instintivamente se movió, reteniéndolo por un brazo. Giró hacia él, percatándose de la irregularidad en el ritmo de su respiración y del rubor que empezaba a esparcirse por todo su rostro—. ¿Estas…? —Intentó alejarse cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintiéndose culpable al pensar que probablemente lo había ocasionado, al enojarse, sin proponérselo. Pero Tony se aferró a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, lacerándole la piel con las uñas.

—No… —no comprendía por qué razón pasaba, pero de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas—. Nunca me hagas caso… No me dejes —no era consciente de lo que decía o hacia—. No te atrevas a dejarme —sintió una mano acariciar el área de su mejilla por donde corrían sus lágrimas y, antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, se irguió y unió sus labios, llevándolo, cuando finalmente se rindió, consigo a la cama, entregándose en ese beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y lo sintió.

Steve también fue consciente de ello.

Todo aquel remolino de emociones y sensaciones sentía que ya las había vivido y sentido. Todas esas sensaciones las había añorado, sin ser totalmente consciente de ese hecho. Eran tantas emociones las que lo embargaron que, a pesar de que todas le agradaban, también lo asustaban. Pero la sensación de calor que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas enmascaraba totalmente todas las sensaciones que lo atemorizaban.


	3. Instintos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de escena sexual... perdón por el intento.
> 
> Además, olvidé colocar en las etiquetas que, legalmente, Tony aún no puede consentir -diecisiete es la edad legal y tiene dieciséis-.

No tenía que haber sido de esa forma. Eso lo sabía.

No tenía por qué habérselo permitido. De eso era consciente.

No debían agradarle sus caricias… sin embargo, lo hacían.

La dualidad de sus emociones lo abrumaba, pero el deseo que incrementaba con cada rose lo calmaba. Sentía que lo deseaba, lo odiaba. A él y a sus instintos los detestaba, pero, inconscientemente, lo añoraba. 

La poca consciencia que poseía lo hacía sentir como una basura. Usado, maldito y desechado. Sin embargo, sus instintos lo obligaban a seguir y, su poca conciencia, tampoco quería ir en contra de ellos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo, pero los besos que eran dados, con sumo cuidado sobre su cuerpo, no se lo permitieron. Cada toque parecía quemarlo, cada caricia le incitaba a finalizar su encuentro, a pesar de que su cerebro no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de aquellos rostros que le atormentaban.

Pudo haberse negado cuando Steven pareció estar confundido, negándose a tocarlo, probablemente arrepintiéndose porque su cuerpo aún recordaba las caricias de un amante olvidado.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Sus instintos lo deseaban. Su cuerpo lo añoraba.

—Steve… —estiró una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del mencionado, notando que estaba caliente, como confirmación infalible del rubor que empezaba a cubrir su rostro, reflejando el deseo y vergüenza que a él también le embargaban.

El aludido lo miró a los ojos, tratando de negarse a sus instintos, pero, después de que Anthony entrecerrara sus parpados y sonriera, su cuerpo fue obligado, inconscientemente, a hincarse nuevamente sobre la pequeña figura que reposaba sobre la cama, silenciando definitivamente cualquier deseo que no fuera dominado por sus instintos más bajos.

Se unieron nuevamente en un beso, húmedo e intenso, que migró lentamente por su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Deleitándose con las pequeñas sensaciones que el simple rose de su aliento le generaban, y sin poder resistirlo y queriendo profundizarlas más, tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo, apretándola contra su cuerpo, tratando de aumentar el leve contacto. Movimiento al cual Steven no se negó. 

Cerró los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras su piel se erizaba lentamente como resultado de las caricias que le brindaba, con su boca y lengua, mientras su mano bajaba, acariciando, hasta perderse entre sus muslos, pero sin llegar a tocar en los lugares que su cuerpo ansiaba.

Era una lenta y excitante tortura, a la cual su cuerpo respondía naturalmente, exigiéndole más. Llevado por ese deseo, tomó a Steven por la cadera, subiendo la suya, hasta frotar sus empalmes, que solo eran cubiertos por la delgada tela que aún cubría sus genitales. Escuchó un gemido, como resultado de esta acción, que lo incitó a hacerlo de nuevo, pero, las manos que subían lentamente por sus piernas, se detuvieron justo en la parte donde se unían con su pelvis y, aumentando la fuerza del agarre, lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad, logrando que la fricción aumentara de forma proporcional a las descargas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Ste… —se aferró con sus uñas al cuerpo contrario, tratando de ahogar un gemido, sin importarle sacarle sangre. Y a Steven tampoco parecía importarle. Pero él necesitaba hablarle.

Subió sus dedos temblorosos por la amplia espalda hasta alcanzar algunos cabellos rubios, intentando llamar su atención. Al no conseguirlo, intentó llamarlo nuevamente, pero el temblor que nacía en sus piernas, y se expandía por el resto de cuerpo, se lo impidió. Jaló suavemente su cabello, tratando de comunicarse silenciosamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron y, sus orbes, parecieron brillar cuando comprendió su orden silenciosa. Volvió a besarlo, sin importarle retirar los dedos que aún aprisionaban su cabello, levantando levemente el cuerpo de Tony hasta poder despojarlo de su ropa interior y, posteriormente, hizo lo mismo con la propia, dejándolas olvidadas en el piso de la habitación.

Tony tiró de él hacia abajo, uniéndolos en un nuevo beso y, sin darle tiempo de pensar en su siguiente acción, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, moviendo su cadera, incitándolo a terminar con lo que sus cuerpos estaban deseando. Ya no quería esperar más; su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibirlo, como si llevara esperándolo una eternidad.

Y agradeció que Steven no se hubiese hecho de rogar e inmediatamente le complació.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Steven sobre su cuello y, aunque sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera su rostro aún lado, brindándole total libertad al contrario, la pequeña presión en su parte baja lo despertó de su ensoñación y un dolor profundo cortó el hilo de su respiración. Y muy tarde fue completamente consciente de que las cosas jamás debieron haber terminado de esa forma. Su cuerpo no tenía memorias de carias o besos.

Él le gustaba y lo deseaba. Pero Steven jamás debió ser el primero.

Cerró los ojos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada más que quedarse debajo del cuerpo al que ahora el suyo se unía físicamente, soportando el dolor que le generaba cada pequeño avance que daba la extensión de Steven dentro de su cavidad. Sabía que debía hacer todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería, y eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

Una caricia sobre sus labios le hizo apretar más fuerte sus parpados, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban por estos.

—Tony…

Otro beso sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar responderle, aferrándose al cuerpo de Steven, obligándolo a seguir con su movimiento, ahogando un gemido sobre sus labios cuando fue llenado completamente.

A pesar del dolor que inicia en sus entrañas y se expandía lentamente hasta invadir todo su cuerpo, no le importaba seguir en esa posición.

Abrió los ojos finalmente cuando una serie de pequeños besos migraron por todo su rostro, centrándose especialmente en la zona que cubría sus ojos.

El mencionado le sonrió, y su rostro se sosegó, mientras se observaban, a pesar de dolor que invadía su parte baja.

—Steve… tus ojos… siempre me han gustado tus ojos.

Steven lo besó nuevamente y, después de un suave movimiento de parte de Tony, inició un lento vaivén, logrando que este se olvidara momentáneamente de sus pensamientos y se relajara, dejando de infringir fuerza en el agarre que mantenía sobre el cuerpo que cubría al suyo. Y, aunque el dolor disminuía lentamente, no sentía nada de lo que se suponía esa situación debía provocarle. Sin embargo, un movimiento repentino, y con un poco más de fuerza, que desligó casi completamente sus cuerpos y después los unió profundamente, le arrancó un fuerte gemido, producto de una descarga de placer intensa, que hizo que nuevamente se aferrará a los brazos de Steven, antes de que todos su miembros cayeran lánguidamente sobre la cama.

Escuchó decir algo a Steven, pero sus sentidos estaban tan aturdidos, que, a pesar de tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su oído, no le comprendió. Y los nuevos movimientos, que fueron igualmente intensos y profundos, embotaron aún más sus sentidos hasta sentir que casi perdía el conocimiento. Solo se dejaba arrastrar por las corrientes de placer que aumentaban paulatinamente en intensidad, provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara en busca de más contacto, arrancándole un conjunto de sonidos indecorosos que ni siquiera se preocupaba en evitar emitir y se mezclaban con los profundos que eran casi completamente ahogados sobre la piel de su hombro. 

Otro profundo movimiento, y las sensaciones se intensificaron cuando sus piernas fueron guiadas nuevamente hasta rodear la cadera contraria. Eran tan intensas que parecían arañarle el vientre mientras se abrían paso por sus entrañas, generándole pequeños espasmos que le impedían tener los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que quería mirarlo, así como en ese momento lo hacia él.

Una estocada, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaba un pequeño zumbido que le daba la sensación de haber perdido todos los demás sentidos. Se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Steven cuando aumento la fuerza y ritmo de su apasionante vaivén. Su cuerpo y cerebro parecían solo ser sensibles y perceptivos a lo que el otro cuerpo hacia y provocaba en su interior. 

Otra estocada, seguida de sus gemidos, y el zumbido pareció detenerse momentáneamente y su mente quedo completamente en blanco, mientras una sensación de hormigueo se extendía lentamente por sus piernas hasta encontrarse con la presión que, con cada vaivén, parecía acumularse en su pelvis, hasta que un movimiento profundo la liberó completamente, dando origen a una mezcla de sensaciones placenteras que se propagaban por todo su ser, contrayendo y relajando, al mismo tiempo, todos los músculos que formaban su cuerpo. Y Steven también fue consciente de esa explosión de sensaciones, que lo arrastraron completamente.

Pero un dolor en la muñeca derecha le hizo levantar levemente los parpados, observando como el rostro de Steven se serenaba paulatinamente mientras sus labios abandonaban la piel de su muñeca. Sin embargo, el dolor que le había provocado fue fácilmente olvidado cuando Steven se movió nuevamente, provocando que todo a su alrededor se tornara de color blanco.

Y lo sintió. 

Todas las sensaciones parecieron multiplicadas en intensidad. Y su cuerpo se contrajo placenteramente, mientras Steven dejaba salir su placer frenéticamente, descargándolo dentro de su cuerpo, mientras el suyo salía a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, para su cuerpo no fue suficiente. El calor que nacía en sus entrañas, y recorría lentamente su organismo, parecía avivarse a pesar de la unión física que mantenían sus cuerpos.

Sus instintos le pedían más y su cuerpo, guiado por sus deseos, propició un segundo encuentro.

<<<<>>>>

Lo miró, atreves de la nubla que cubría sus ojos, mientras el placer y su unión se esfumaban lentamente, haciéndolo sentir de forma miserable. No lo comprendía, pero observar su rostro le provocaba unos deseos inmensurables de llorar. Quiso creer que era por la culpa de lo que había hecho, sin embargo no se sentía incorrecto, se sentía completo, pero sabía que estaba mal. Sin ánimos de querer seguir observándolo, giró el rostro, mientras su unión física terminaba finalmente.

Lo escuchó suspirar muy cerca de su cuello, y la nubla de placer desapareció completamente. En ese momento fue consciente de las consecuencias que le acarrearía lo que había hecho. Su consciencia volvió a atacarlo implacablemente. Y, sin poder evitarlo, empezaron a salir de sus ojos las lágrimas que, hasta ese momento, se había rehusado a mostrar.

Steven se irguió, observándole. Intentó tocarle la mejilla, pero alejó lo más que pudo su rostro de aquel indeseable contacto.

—Anthony…

Cuando finalmente su unión se rompió, se movió con un poco de dificultad, dándole la espalda a Steven, cubriéndose totalmente con la sabana, sintiéndose asqueado por lo que acaban de consumar. Se cubrió la boca, tratando de retener todos los sonidos que amenazaban con acompañar su llanto., no queriendo mostrarse débil ante él.

Se sentía maldito y miserable.

Steven estiró su mano, tratando de alcanzar el hombro contrario, pero el ligero temblor, que se extendió por aquel cuerpo, se lo impidió. Lastimado y sin saber qué hacer, se dejó caer a su lado, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo derecho. Sabía que para él eso no estaba permitido, pero no había podido controlar racionalmente sus acciones, dejándose llevar por su instinto, permitiendo que la situación llegara a término. Había sido su error. Él era el adulto de los dos. Y por su error Anthony ahora verdaderamente lo detestaba.

—Yo… Lo siento… —su voz rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación. No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedió, pero sí de la razón por la que lo que habían hecho. Se recriminaba el hecho de no haber salido de la habitación cuando fue momentáneamente consciente.

Sabía que Steven trataba de reconfortarlo, pero nada que hiciera o dijera a partir de ese momento, cambiaria lo que habían hecho. Absolutamente nada que dijera lo haría sentir menos miserable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que deseaba que nunca hubiese sucedido, lo odió porque también se arrepentía de haberlo tocado. Lo detestó porque sabía que, inconscientemente, lo había obligado y, seguramente, si no estuviera en su condición, jamás lo hubiese tocado. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que le parecían extremadamente ridículas, pero no podía dejar de sentirlas y, aunque no lo deseara, dolerle.

—Anthony…

Antes de que finalizara su discurso de disculpas, se envolvió con la sabana y, a pesar del dolor en su cadera, se dirigió al baño cojeando, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba. Cuando finalmente entró, cerró la puerta de madera sin observarlo, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta caer en el frio piso de mármol.

Levantó su mano derecha, queriendo recordar la argolla que antes poseía, pero nuevamente no obtuvo ningún resultado. Solo aquel vacio que le hacía sentir miserable.

Basura. Usado, maldito y desechado.

Eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza mientras escuchaba algunos golpes en la puerta, que eran acompañados de algunos ruegos para que abriera. Pero decidió ignorarlos, mientras observaba como sus lágrimas se perdían lentamente en el piso de mármol.

<<<<>>>>

Sabía que Anthony sentía asco. Había sido consciente de ello cuando intentó tocarlo. Había visto como lentamente esa emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos, dejando de lado la pasión que en sus dos uniones los caracterizaba. Le había dolido, y se había odiado por no arrepentirse, a pesar de decir lo que creyó él deseaba oír. Pero sus falsas palabras no habían resuelto absolutamente nada.

Él todavía lo odiaba.

Y, a pesar de ser consciente de ello, se negaba a dejarlo. Había permanecido tres horas sentado en el piso, esperanzado en que sus ruegos fueran escuchados y Anthony abriera la puerta. Pero escuchar el llanto detrás de esta, lo hizo desistir de su plan inicial.

Posó la mano sobre la madera de la puerta y, decidido, se levantó dispuesto a hacerse responsable de sus errores, aunque Anthony lo odiara por ello.

Decidió dejar que se calmara, por lo cual había hablado con Margaret para que lo cambiara de habitación. Y, a pesar de su estupefacción, lo complació.

Pero, a pesar de la decisión que había tomado, no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando no lo vio en el comedor. Y, sin ser consciente de sus actos, sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la habitación que antes compartían.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, llevado por el ruido en el interior, movió suavemente el pomo, observando por la pequeña abertura el lugar silenciosamente. Las sabanas, de la que antes era su cama, estaban en el piso y Anthony estaba sentado sobre su cama, con el rostro entre sus rodillas, vistiendo una pijama roja con bordados dorados, y los pequeños quejidos que emitía, le indicaban que lloraba.

Dejándose llevar por los deseos de reconfortarlo, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, pero unos pasos al otro lado del pasillo lo hicieron desistir de su propósito, escondiéndose en la habitación que quedaba al frente cuando reconoció la voz de la persona.

Desde su escondite pudo observar a Margaret entrando a la habitación, llevando consigo una pequeña charola de plata. Cuando la puerta nuevamente se cerró, se acercó, pero no pudo escuchar nada de lo que las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación comentaban, por lo cual decidió marcharse. Por lo menos, por ese día.

Los días siguientes, hizo la misma rutina. Se levanta y arreglaba, esperando encontrar a Anthony en el comedor. Siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado que lo llevaba a estar de pie, por algunos minutos, frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando verlo. Pero, en el lapso de su vigilia, jamás sucedía, teniendo que marcharse con todas las sensaciones de dolor y desasosiego que le embargaban, esperando que el día terminara finalmente para poder volver a intentarlo.

Después de dos días, lo encontró finalmente en el pasillo que daba al jardín.

Su simple olor había sido suficiente para reconocerlo. Al sentirlo, inhaló inconscientemente, aliviándose al reconocer el aroma que en esos días había añorado, percatándose de que su olor ya no era tan fuerte, seguramente porque lo estaban medicando. Pero era suficiente para guiarlo, y él respondió a su llamado.

Lo encontró observando por una ventana, concentrado en el paisaje que quedaba a algunos metros. Se veía un poco más delgado, ojeroso y pálido, pero a sus ojos seguía siendo perfecto.

Llevado por la emoción, dio un paso hacia él, deseando tocarlo, pero Anthony dio un paso hacia atrás, estirando, inconscientemente, la tela de su chaqueta, mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Le dolió verlo en ese estado y, deseando no incomodarlo, se alejó dos pasos.

—Yo…

Necesitaba zanjar el tema que tenían pendiente, pero Anthony no parecía querer escucharlo, ya que, al escuchar su voz, intentó pasar a su lado, tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. Pero no se lo permitió. Sus deseos, por primera vez, se impusieron a la voluntad de los demás. Sin pensarlo, Steven lo tomó por la muñeca, reteniéndolo, pero sin lastimarlo, luchando internamente por no acercarlo completamente a su cuerpo.

—¡No…! —jaló el brazo, intentando soltarse, pero la mano de Steven se negaba a dejarle. Lo miró a los ojos, y después a su muñeca, antes de observarlo de forma irascible.

—Lo siento... —finalmente lo soltó. No soportaba la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía—. Yo…

—No es necesario… —dijo, interrumpiéndole, sin atreverse a mirarlo—… que te disculpes siempre que nos encontremos. Ya lo hiciste una vez y fue suficiente —apretó la tela de su chaqueta, y se dispuso a seguir su camino. No creyéndose capaz de seguir en su presencia sin quebrarse.

—Voy a hacerme responsable —Tony se detuvo, pero sin atreverse a encararle—. Sé que… no… sientes nada por mí, pero es mi deber hacerlo. Si estás dispuesto a aceptarme, me haré responsable.

Anthony se giró, observándolo con extrañeza por lo que acababa de decir. Pero Steven no cambia su actitud decidida.

—¿Hacerte responsable? —repitió lentamente, a pesar de que esa simple frase le había causado una gran molestia, decidió fingir que le causaba gracia—. Hablas enserio… —Steven asintió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir explicándose, Tony prosiguió—. No sé a que conclusión llegaste, pero no me interesa —dijo, fingiendo una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía—. Solo quiero que te quede algo completamente claro; no soy un objeto para que tengas que hacerte cargo de mí. Casarte conmigo no es una obligación o una buena obra para sumarla a tu, seguramente, perfecto récor —se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que sus palabras dejaran algún ápice de duda—. No necesito de ti. Esto jamás debió pasar. Fue un incidente, Rogers y como tal va a pasar al olvido —uso el tono más serio que encontró, negándose a mostrarle el estado en que se encontraba, ignorando las ganas que sentía de gritarle que se había aprovechado de la situación, pero no lo hizo porque eso sería victimizarse.

—Eres joven —dijo, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de desolación que le provocaban las palabras del contrario. Para él no había sido un simple incidente. Ya tampoco podía considerarlo como un error porque no se arrepentía. Pero no sabía cómo demostrarle lo que realmente sentía y quería—. Sé que lo que… sucedió no fue correcto, solo tienes dieciséis, por esa razón debo hacerme responsable. Pero no quiero hacerlo por esa razón. Aunque te parezca estúpido, creo que…

Tony rió, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Me ofrecerás un anillo acompañado de flores? —mencionó con ironía, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido; hacer sentir mal a Steven—. Claro que me parece estúpida tu propuesta. Solo porque te acuestes con alguien no tienes el deber de casarte con esa persona; eres un anticuado, Rogers. Deja de lado tus pensamientos retrógrados. Deja de actuar como si casándote conmigo me hicieras un favor. Eres igual a todos los de tu tipo —dijo, sin importarle ocultar la molestia que sentía, pero, casi inmediatamente, sonrió, acercándose a Steven—. Si te preocupa que alguien más se entere de que te acostaste con alguien que legalmente aún no puede consentir… No te preocupes, odio victimizarme. No se lo diré a absolutamente nadie. Este… —fingió una expresión de hastió—… desagradable incidente jamás se volverá a repetir.

—No es… —miró al piso. Anthony debía creerlo un idiota. Siempre parecía burlarse.

—Olvídalo, Rogers —dijo finalmente, alejándose—. Cuando mi tía te pregunte, le dirás que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, sin repercusiones, por mi estado.

—No es así —Tony intentó replicar, pero el tono que uso se lo impidió. No comprendía por qué le agradaba mucho cuando Steven tomaba una actitud desafiante—. No me importa si alguien se entera o no —se acercó a Tony, dando los pasos que este daba para alejarse, no queriendo hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentiré después, si seguía muy cerca de él—. Se perfectamente que es un delito, incluso que, si decido seguir en el ejercito, arruinaría completamente mi carrera, pero nada de eso me importa. Esto no lo hago por esa razón. Si deseas victimizarte, puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que estar completamente seguro de algo; Anthony, no retractaré mi propuesta. No me apartaré de tu lado. Sin importar lo que hagas… Compréndelo —ni siquiera sabía por qué razón usaba esas palabras, simplemente tenia la necesidad de que él las escuchara.

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de ocultarse, pero la pared le impidió continuar. No quería seguir escuchándolo, pero el dolor que aumentaba paulatinamente le impedía pesar coherentemente.

—Jamás te dejaré, Anthony. Puedes gritarme, puedes insultarme… Estás en tu derecho, pero no puedo dejarte —Tony cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que seguía aumentando con cada palabra que escuchaba—. No quiero apartarme. Sin importar lo que digas, sé que no lo dices…

—No… —se colocó una mano en la cabeza, cerrando definitivamente los ojos, mientras se sostenía de la pared. Los últimos cinco días las cefaleas eran cada vez más intensas—… sigas… No quiero que sigas. ¡No las digas, Steve!

—Tony ¿Estás bien? —intentó sostenerlo, pero Tony lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que, en ese momento, poseía.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, Rogers! —dijo, llevando su otra mano a la cabeza, empezando, por una razón que no comprendía, a llorar—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas que no te quiero tener cerca? Yo… no quiero que hagas cosas por mí. No quiero. No quiero que hagas promesas estúpidas… Steve. Yo no… No puedo soportarlo… No quiero…

—Tony… —Steven, preocupado por las cosas sin sentido que decía, lo tomó de los hombros, irguiendo fácilmente, dejando que una de sus manos se moviera, como si tuviera vida propia, reconfortándolo.

Abrió los ojos, ante el llamado y las caricias que le eran dadas, y miró a Steven. Tocó sus mejillas. En los últimos días estaba llorando también en el día. Suponía que se debía a que había traicionado a quien de verdad, inconscientemente, amaba.

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, Rogers —dijo, desconcertándolo por el cambio repentino, alejándose de su contacto—. Sinceramente no me importa cuál sea la razón por la que desees casarte conmigo, ya te lo dije, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. No tienes porqué preocuparte por mi situación —fingió indiferencia, tratando de demostrarle que su fortaleza no se desmoronaba lentamente—, me casaré; tengo pareja. Ya no quiero que intervengas.

No fue capaz de mirar a Steven al rostro, sabía que si lo hacia se retractaría. Decidido, retomó su marcha pero su voz lo detuvo nuevamente, a pesar de que se recriminaba detenerse.

—¿Es lo que realmente deseas?

Bajó la mirada, no le agradaba el tono que usaba Steven. Quiso gritarle que si lo deseaba, pero, aunque se esforzó, no pudo responderle. Lo que verdaderamente deseaba, lo detestaba. Pero, paulatinamente, sus deseos enmascaraban cualquier sentimiento negativo.

—Anthony…

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, pero no pudo moverse. Simplemente esperaba que Steven hiciera o le dijera cualquier cosa que le hiciera saber que la decisión que había tomado no era la correcta, sintiéndose contrariado al recordar lo que, estaba completamente seguro, quería algunos minutos atrás. Miró su mano inconscientemente, esperando a que Steven la tomara, así como había hecho anteriormente. Solo debía rozar sus dedos y él aceptaría que estaba equivocado. Solo necesitaba un justificante para dejarse llevar finalmente.

—“ _Él jamás lo hará… no después de lo que le dijiste_ ”

Y, aunque no lo observaba, tenía razón. La mano de Steven temblaba ligeramente, estirada en el aire, mientras se debatía internamente entre lo que debía y quería hacer; sabía que no debía tocarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Tony movió ligeramente los dedos, tratando de acortar la distancia que separaba sus manos. Solo debía tocarlo y, si Steven respondía a su contacto, tomando su mano, enterraría completamente su pasado. Pero, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de encontrarse, Steven habló nuevamente.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo—. Te doy mi palabra de que no volveré a importunarte.

Sus labios se movieron, tratando de pronunciar lo que realmente pensaba, pero los pasos de Steven se alejaron muy rápidamente, dejándolo con aquella sensación de no poder respirar.

—Fue lo correcto —susurró, mientras daba pasos lentos a su habitación, tratando de convencerse de que las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas no significaban absolutamente nada, pero la sensación de vacío no le permitía pensar claramente. 

<<<<>>>>

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Giró su cuerpo nuevamente, mirando hacia el techo, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, como si de esa forma pudiera esconderse de sus deseos. Era la quinta vez, en una hora, que deseaba salir de la habitación y buscarlo.

Ya había pasado dos días desde su último encuentro con Steven. Y, aunque le había pedido que no lo buscara, deseaba verlo. Pero, a pesar de que se recriminaba esos sentimientos, no podía evitar extrañar su presencia y sucumbir momentáneamente a sus deseos, llegando a ingresar a la oficina de su tía y sustraer el número de la habitación donde se encontraba actualmente.

Sin embargo, llevado por sus miedos, aún no era capaz de ir a buscarlo. Temía ser rechazado, pero, sobre todo, a recuperar sus recuerdos y olvidar sus sentimientos actuales.

Apartó la almohada de su rostro y tomó la libreta que le había regalado Steven, observando, como lo hacía diariamente, el retrato que le había realizado. Aún no comprendía por qué una inmensa felicidad y tristeza le embargaban.

Desolado, cerró la libreta nuevamente y giró hacia la otra cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Y, sin pensarlo, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia esta.

Se había deshecho de las sabanas esperando que su tía no sospechara lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, pero la almohada la había conservado. Se acostó, abrazando la almohada, mientras aspiraba el olor que aún conservaba. Ya no le importaba despertar todas las mañanas en esa cama abrazando aquel objeto. Le había dejado de dar importancia al hecho de que, en estado sonámbulo, buscara tener cualquier tipo de contacto con Steven, ya que esa era la única forma en que podía descansar sin tener pesadillas.

Abrió la libreta, sacando esta vez la foto. Observó los tres rostros que siempre repasaba, deteniéndose en la figura de Stephen. Ya estaba completamente seguro de que ninguna de las otras dos personas podía ser su pareja. Y, lo poco que recordaba de Stephen, le hacía pensar que debía ser el indicado.

Abrazó más fuerte la almohada y lanzó la foto al piso. Ya no quería pensar. Estaba seguro de que no quería recordar.

Hundió su rostro en la tela, dejando que sus lágrimas fueran absorbidas por esta, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en la única persona que no quería olvidar.

—Eres un idiota, Rogers… Quiero verte… ¿Por qué… no vienes a buscarme?

<<<<>>>>

No pudo resistirlo. Sus deseos de verlo superaron su razonamiento.

Entró en la habitación de Steven, esperando no encontrarlo, pero deseando hacerlo. Lamentablemente, se encontró a solas en la estancia.

La habitación estaba decorada igual a la suya. Las paredes tapizadas de amarrillo suave y cortinas blancas, diferenciándose solo en el tamaño; era más pequeña, por lo cual solo poseía una cama y un pequeño armario.

Sin embargo, había algo que hacía especial a esa habitación; el olor de Steven era fácilmente identificable.

Se acercó a la cama, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente, y acarició las sabanas. Y, sintiéndose atraído por el olor, finalmente terminó acostándose. El olor de Steven era más intenso en la cama. Y eso lo aliviaba. Giró su rostro, tratando de tener más cerca la tela de la almohada, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

—¿Dónde estás, Steve? —aspiró nuevamente, abrazando la almohada, y sonrió. El aroma de Steven era su favorito.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de serenidad que invadía todo su cuerpo, dejando de importarle si era descubierto. Ya no le interesaba si lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Simplemente quería sentirlo a su lado.

Pero unos pasos lo hicieron erguirse, y la voz que escuchó, al otro lado de la puerta, le confirmó quien era la persona que se acercaba. Sonrió, inconscientemente, y se levantó, corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus acciones, solo quería que Steven lo abrazara.

Sin embargo, cuando tomó el pomo, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, escuchó otra voz, pero por la confianza que utilizaba no parecía pertenecer a ninguno de los enfermeros.

Invadido por los nervios, le colocó seguro a la puerta cuando sintió al pomo moverse. Y, sin pensarlo, corrió al pequeño armario, colocándose entre la ropa, esperando ocultar su olor y no ser descubierto.

—Debimos buscar a algún enfermero —escuchó la voz de Steven, cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta, seguida de una risa que, aunque no veía el emisor, le fastidió.

—Ni perdiendo la memoria dejas de ser el mismo —escuchó la puerta cerrarse—. No dañe la cerradura, si es lo que te preocupa. Vaya… este lugar está mejor que tu habitación.

Llevado por la curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta, empujándola levemente, tratando de identificar a la otra persona presente en la habitación y el origen de su creciente molestia.

—Mi habitación sigue siendo más cómoda

Escuchó unos pasos y, cuando aquella figura se sentó sobre la cama, pudo observarlo. Era un chico probablemente de la edad de Steven, de cabello oscuro que caía un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Y, por algún motivo irrazonable, le desagradó, sobre todo cuando se acostó, sin ningún descaro, sobre la cama.

—Definitivamente, estas completamente equivocado —dijo, mientras giraba en la cama, justo como antes lo había hecho Tony—, podría pasar todo el día aquí, a diferencia de los tres minutos que podría soportar estar en tu cama.

Inconscientemente, se acercó más a la puerta cuando Steven se sentó también sobre la cama.

—No recuerdo que te hayas quejado la última vez.

Anthony frunció el ceño ante aquella frase, mientras apretaba, inconscientemente, la manga de una de las camisas que se encontraban a su alcance.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir en el piso de tu habitación —se irguió, sentándose al lado del más alto, cuando este empezó a mirar las manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Quiero que regresemos a casa, Bucky.

—Steve…

—Puedo asistir a las terapias, no es necesario que este en este lugar —dijo, observándolo nuevamente—. Agradezco mucho a la señora Carter, pero ya no creo necesitar la ayuda de un psiquiatra… Extraño estar en casa. Además, no creo que sea justo que sigas pagando este lugar. Sé que apenas podías pagar solo nuestro apartamento. No quiero que trabajes turnos extras para costear este lugar… Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuánto cuesta estar en un lugar como este.

—No debes preocuparte por cosas sin importancia. El médico dijo que estar aquí te ayudará a estar emocionalmente estable —Steve intentó replicar, pero no se lo permitió—. Si, ya he comprobado que estas mejor que antes, pero hasta que tu psiquiatra no crea conveniente que te marches, no lo harás —dijo de forma seria, indicándole que no aceptaría ningún justificante—. Además, mientras estas aquí comparto gastos con Nat.

—Pero… —repentinamente bajó la mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo sobre la cama.

—No debes preocuparte —le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, creyendo erróneamente que Steven estaba triste por su situación—. Recuerda, siempre nos levantamos. Si estuviera en tu situación, se que también harías lo mismo. Steve… —le movió el hombro, al percatarse de que no parecía escucharlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo miró, pero casi inmediatamente volvió a dirigir su atención a las sabanas.

—Sí, es solo que… —lo miró nuevamente y, llevado por su embelesamiento, se acercó lentamente a su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de su mejilla—. Tu olor, es… diferente —tomó un mechón de cabello del contrario y lo olfateó.

—¡Oye! —colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Steven, alejándolo—. Sabes que eso no está permitido —dijo de forma suave, mirando hacia el piso—. Odio que invadas mi espacio personal. Deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas raras —apartó de su rostro el mechón que Steven había tomado, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Lo siento… —cerró los ojos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en la fragancia cuyo origen no podía identificar, pero sentía que le llamaba—. No logro… —abrió los ojos, ruborizándose. Estaba seguro a quien pertenecía, pero sabía que era su cerebro jugándole una mala pasada—. Creo que necesito descansar —dijo finalmente, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. En los últimos días el número de horas en las que logro conciliar el sueño se han reducido… Hay días en que son completamente nulas.

—¿Sigue sucediendo lo que me comentaste por teléfono?

Steven lo miró, era una súplica silenciosa.

—Steve, sabes que…

—Necesito volver a casa —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, sonando momentáneamente desesperado—. No puedo… Yo… —se cubrió nuevamente el rostro y, después de suspirar, prosiguió—. Estar con contigo es suficiente.

James suspiró, colocando nuevamente su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Hará que me arrepienta de esto cuando esté consciente —susurró, confundiendo a Steven, pero, antes de que pudiera exteriorizar su duda, prosiguió—. Está bien, volvamos a casa —sonrió, respondiendo al abrazo que Steven le dio en respuesta. Desconcentrándose momentáneamente por el ruido que provenía del armario. Pero, pensando que tal vez se había caído algo, decidió ignorarlo.


	4. Ya no quiero luchar más.

Caminaba por el pasillo sin importarle si chocaba contra algunos pacientes, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos sin cesar. Solo pensaba llegar a su destino.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y Margaret, sabiendo quien era la única persona que ingresaba de esa forma a su oficina, ni siquiera se molesto en apartar sus ojos de la pantalla del computador.

—Tony, cariño, te he dicho muchas veces que debes anunciarte antes de entrar; ya no eres un niño —siguió escribiendo en el computador, escuchando los suaves pasos acercándose—. Lamento haber cancelado nuestra sesión, pero hoy…

—Tía Peggy… —la llamó, entre sollozos.

Margaret detuvo sus acciones y levantó la mirada. Anthony estaba de pie, con las majillas y la nariz sonrojadas, dejando salir su dolor en forma de lágrimas. Y, antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que había sucedido, se arrodilló, abrazándola por la cintura, mojándole la camisa con sus lágrimas.

—Cariño… —intentó apartarlo un poco y mirarlo al rostro, pero se aferraba más a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No quiero… No dejes que se vaya.

No podía soportar la idea de que Steven se fuera con alguien más. No quería que eso sucediera, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había pensado en salir y pedirle que se quedara, pero ver aquel abrazo y la forma en que se trataban, fue más de lo que sus frágiles emociones pudieron soportar. Se había quedado llorando dentro del armario hasta que ellos decidieron salir de la habitación.

—¿Cómo sabes que Steve se va?

Estaba tan inmerso en su dolor que no le prestó atención al hecho de que Margaret supiera que se refería específicamente a Steven.

—No quiero que se vaya —levantó el rostro, observando a la mujer—. Pídele que se quede, por favor. No quiero que Steve me deje… No quiero…

—Cariño… —le acarició las mejillas, mirándolo de forma maternal—. Ya autoricé su salida; dentro de una hora se irá.

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y, alejándose de Margaret, se levantó, dejándose guiar por sus deseos de impedir que se marchara.

—Anthony —lo tomó de la muñeca evitando que saliera de la habitación—. Espera, no puedes ir a verlo en ese estado; lo alterarás

—Él no puede marcharse —intentó soltarse, pero fue tomado por la otra muñeca—. Steve tiene que estar a mi lado —dijo, hablando con seguridad—. Lo necesito… No lo comprendes.

—Está bien, podrás hablar con él, pero antes debemos tener una conversación.

—No quiero —dijo—. Tengo que ir con él.

—¿Qué le dirás?

Dejó de intentar soltarse y la miró, relajándose. Y, antes de responder, sonrió.

—Le diré la verdad…—dijo, de forma suave—. Mis sentimientos no son fantasmas. Estoy seguro de que lo único que quiero recordar siempre son mis sentimientos por Steve; ellos jamás desaparecerán, hoy lo descubrí. Lo que fui o a quien ame… Eso ya no me importa. Quiero iniciar de nuevo.

No quería pensar ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que Steven amara a otra persona. No deseaba creer en que pudiera rechazarlo por la persona con la que se encontraba. Creía… anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que él también podía llegar a amarlo.

Margaret soltó lentamente su agarre, sin dejar de observarle, pensando que tal vez era mejor de esa forma.

Anthony le agradeció en silencio y corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, dudo por algunos segundos si girarlo y salir.

—Quiero que Steve este a mi lado, pero no quiero lastimarlo —dijo—. No me importa mi pasado, pero… —miró el dedo donde antes reposaba su anillo—… no es justo para esa persona. Él necesita que lo recuerde y le dé una explicación —se giró hacia Peggy—. Aceptó, pero no permitas que Steve se vaya dentro de una hora.

—Estoy segura de que terminaremos a tiempo —se dirigió hacia el computador, suspendiéndolo y le señaló el sofá negro que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación—. Toma asiento, por favor —hizo lo que le fue indicado, empezando a ponerse ansioso por lo que pudiera recordar—. Tony, necesito que te relajes y dejes tu mente en blanco.

Respiró profundizo, aferrándose a la idea de que solo tenía que hacer eso y podría ir finalmente con Steven.

—Lo haremos de la forma tradicional —tomó un reloj de bolsillo de una mesa pequeña que estaba al lado de su silla—. Necesito que dejes tu mente en blanco y no dejes de observar el reloj mientras escuchas mi voz —colocó un reloj frente a sus ojos y lo empezó a mover con lentitud—. Simplemente escucha mi voz…Solo mi voz… No hay nada más —se concentró tanto en el reloj, que su mirada empezó a seguirlo inconscientemente—. Cinco, te sientes relajado —dijo, después de permanecer por un minuto en silencio—. Cuatro, tus ojos se están cerrando —como si no tuviera voluntad propia, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante aquellas palabras—. Tres, sientes los ojos muy pesados. Dos, tus ojos se cierran. Uno, te quedaste dormido —cuando escuchó estas últimas palabras, a su alrededor, solo pudo observar oscuridad—. Inhala, exhala, relájate. Estas completamente dormido, relajado. Te encuentras en un estado placentero, nadie puede sacar de este aparte de mi voz. Quiero que escuches cada palabra que digo. Ahora quiero que te remontes a seis años atrás. Imagina que es una película. Puedes poner pausa, regresar o detenerte en los detalles que quieras ¿Entendiste?

—Si —respondió mecánicamente.

En ese momento varias imágenes empezaron a correr rápidamente ante sus ojos. Todo sucedía con tal rapidez que no podía diferenciar nada, a excepción de dos personas, las cuales aparecían en todas las escenas. Una de ellas era él, pero no podía ver con nitidez el rostro de la otra persona que lo acompañaba, a pesar de que siempre estaba a su lado.

—¿Dónde estás?

Una escena se detuvo ante sus ojos.

_Tengo diez años y estoy en el parque. Ese día me había escapado del instituto y no quería escuchar a mi padre, por esa razón ni siquiera le había informado a mi madre donde me encontraba._

_Mientras caminaba cerca de un lago, me percaté de una pequeña figura que se encontraba debajo de un árbol. Era una persona de cabello rubio y de contextura escuálida. Me quedé observándolo, llevado por la curiosidad que me generaba su estado; de su labio inferior salía sangre y su rostro tenía algunos moretones, pero él no parecía sentir dolor, cosa que estaba seguro estaba fingiendo._

_Me observó, pero casi inmediatamente bajo la mirada, tratando de cubrir los golpes que poseía._

_Me acerque sin pensarlo, pero él no volvió a mirarme._

_—Toma._

_Le ofrecí un pañuelo, por lo cual me observó nuevamente, mirándome fijamente por casi un minuto, lo cual me incomodo un poco._

_—Eres… —se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo, empezando a agarrar distraídamente el pasto. Supuse que era una persona muy tímida, a pesar de que era evidentemente mayor que yo—. No es… necesario._

_—Sí lo es…Te ves desagradable —me miró y pareció muy avergonzado—. Tómalo —le ordené, logrando que me mirará nuevamente. Creía que me reclamaría por ser tan impertinente, pero simplemente levantó lentamente la mano y, con dedos temblorosos, agarró el pañuelo. Me agradeció y, sin responderle, decidí marcharme, pero un pequeño quejido provocó que me detuviera. Evidentemente no podía mover ninguno de sus brazos con facilidad._

_—Debes ir a un hospital —le aconsejé, pero él ignoró mi comentario, mientras trataba de limpiar sus heridas a pesar del dolor. Y me di cuenta de algo, él tampoco quería que lo encontraran; deseaba lo mismo que yo. Le arrebaté el pañuelo y, sentándome a su lado, empecé a limpiar sus heridas._

_Mencionó repentinamente su nombre, sin dejar de observarme, cuando finalicé mi tarea. Pero no tuve tiempo de presentarme, ya que alguien nos interrumpió. Era un chico alto, de cabello oscuro, que parecía estar agitado._

_—Al fin —respiró profundo, tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración—. Tu madre te está buscando._

_Miró hacia abajo, luciendo muy acongojado. Se levantó y se despidió de mí, pero, mientras caminaba, no dejaba de mirar hacia donde yo me encontraba._

_Creí que no lo volvería a ver, pero una semana después lo encontré en el mismo lugar. Me esperaba bajo el mismo árbol._

—Bien, vamos avanzar en el tiempo —aquella voz lo obligo a dejar de mirar los ojos que, en ese momento, no era consciente de que amaba—. ¿Qué ves?

_Estábamos debajo del árbol, yo tengo catorce años. En esos cuatro años se volvió mi mejor amigo y diariamente nos encontrábamos en ese mismo lugar después de que salía de clases. Me agradaba hablarle, a pesar de que no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas que le comentaba. Pero me molestaba un poco cuando su amigo nos interrumpía, cosa que casi siempre sucedía._

—¿Las dos personas son hombres?

_No lo sé, no puedo ver sus rostros._

—Prosigue ¿Qué hacen?

_Esta lastimado nuevamente. No puedo observar las formas de su rostro, pero lo sé. Trata de que no me percate de que siente mucho dolor, pero los golpes fueron más fuertes que los anteriores._

_Después de insistirle por algunos minutos, terminó confesándome quien lo lastimaba mayormente._

_—Mi padre me golpeó porque… —bajó la mirada y, después de algunos segundos en los que me miraba de soslayo, continuo—… Bucky y yo… nos besamos._

_Desde algunos meses atrás, tenia sospechas de que eran novios, pero no me lo había comentado. Y eso me dolía porque lo consideraba mi mejor amigo… Y desde que tenía doce me gustaba, en ese momento sentía que lo amaba, pero yo no era como su novio; a mi jamás podría verme como una posible pareja por más que me esforzara. Me levanté y me marche, a pesar de que él me llamaba. Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies, aprovechándome de su debilidad física, decidido a no volver más a ese lugar. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, pero no creía poder seguir soportándolo._

_Sin embargo, fue diariamente a buscarme por un mes… y, a pesar del dolor que sentía, decidí ocultar mis sentimientos, conformándome con el simple hecho de estar a su lado._

_Una semana después su madre murió, pero él no me lo mencionó. Enojado fui a buscarlo, pero, cuando llegué a su casa, su padre lo estaba golpeado. Tenía un ojo morado y su labio inferior estaba lastimado._

_—¡Maldito desviado! ¡Por lo menos el otro asqueroso podía darte hijos y evitar habladurías, pero prefieres a alguien que no te beneficiará en lo más mínimo! —su padre le gritó mientras le sostenía del cabello. Corrí hacia ellos, intentando ayudarlo. Él me pidió que no me acercara, pero no le hice caso y un golpe en la mejilla me hizo caer. Su padre era más alto y robusto que los dos juntos._

_Toqué mi mejilla, intentando no llorar por el dolor, pero aquel hombre lo lanzó al piso y caminó hacia mí, sonriendo de una forma que me dio terror. Traté de alejarme, a gatas en el piso, pero me sostuvo de una pierna y me jaló hacia él. Intenté alejarlo con la pierna que tenia libre, pero me sostuvo de ambas._

_—¿Qué tienes que él desea tanto? —me tomó de la cacheta y me levantó sin ninguna dificultad, apretando tan fuerte que me dificultaba respirar. Intenté soltarme desesperadamente, pero su agarre era implacable—. Te lo advertiré una sola vez, mocoso y te dejaré un recuerdo para que no se te olvide —no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero estábamos los tres en el piso; ellos forcejeando y yo arrodillado, intentando respirar. Me sorprendí como, a pesar de su físico, podía defenderse de su padre, reduciéndolo en el piso, tal vez porque estaba borracho y agotado por pegarle—. ¡Te atreviste a hacerlo! —lo tomó por la camisa a cuadros que llevaba, desgarrándola, pero él no lo soltó—. ¿¡Vas a irte en contra de mí por este desviado!?_

_—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras a mí, no me importa, pero no toques jamás a Tony —jamás lo había visto enojado. Siempre había sido un chico muy pacifico—. Si vuelves a intentarlo… me olvidaré de los lazos sanguíneos que nos unen._

_Lo tomé por el hombro, llamándolo. No me gustaba verlo de esa forma._

_Me miró y después a su padre, parecía apenado. Se levantó lentamente y tomó una pequeña maleta._

_—Eres igual a tu madre… Eres un desperdicio, mírate ¡Estabas destinado a ser el mejor, pero heredaste la genética débil de tu madre! —lo tomé por el antebrazo, no quería que fuera igual a ese hombre, y él me miró, sonriendo débilmente—. ¡Él no vale la pena… Recordarás mis palabras!_

_Me tomó de la muñeca y nos alejamos, escuchando las carcajadas maniáticas que daba su padre._

_Caminamos en completo silencio por algunas cuadras hasta que él se detuvo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y, después de observar la marca en mi mejilla por algunos segundos, pareció afligido. Intenté reconfortarlo, pero me abrazó, aferrando su pequeño cuerpo al mío._

_—Lo siento, Tony._

_Quise preguntarle en ese momento a que se refería su padre, pero recordé que él mantenía una relación con su amigo y me dolió tanto que decidí asirme a su abrazo._

_Dos semanas después, ante todo pronóstico y después de todos sus intentos, finalmente ingresó al ejército y, aunque no quería que se alejara de mi lado, lo apoyé. Cada semana me enviaba una carta, pero no volví a verlo por un año. Y, cuando volvió, acepté definitivamente que jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros. Él era inalcanzable para alguien como yo._

—Avancemos un poco más.

_Tengo quince años y es de noche. Ese día me había escapado de casa, ya que mi padre me había castigado por hackear el sistema de seguridad… Algo sin importancia. Estoy frente al lago donde me había conocido con él, pero está congelado, y hay nieve. Alguien me toma de la mano, a pesar de que yo trato de deshacerme del agarre, aunque en realidad no quiero que él me suelte._

—¿Hay un hombre contigo? ¿Quién es? ¿Puedes identificarlo esta vez?

_No puedo. A pesar de que veo directamente sus ojos; son azules, aunque dependiendo de la luz, pueden a veces parecer verdes._

—¿Qué hacen?

_Él se arrodillo delante de mí._

_—¡No hagas esto! —trate de soltarme, pero el agarró mi otra mano. A pesar de los guantes, y para mi desgracia, su agarre me ruborizo completamente. A parte la mirada—. Las personas del otro lado se percataran… ¡Levántate, es vergonzoso!_

_—No me importa si nos ven. No me importa si tengo que seguir haciendo cosas que consideras estúpidas —dijo con una sonrisa—. No me importa seguir haciendo “cosas tontas” hasta que respondas a mi pregunta._

_Dos semanas antes, al volver de su primera misión, cuando le había presentado a todos mis amigos del instituto, incluyendo al más reciente, Stephen, me dijo que me quería. Pero, aunque me había hecho inmensamente feliz saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, siempre lo rechazaba. Jamás podría olvidar la relación que había mantenido con su amigo, no solo por el daño que me había causado, inconscientemente, por casi un año. También estaban todos los pretendientes que lo perseguían ahora que había cambiado físicamente. Sabía que no debíamos estar juntos. No merecía estar con alguien como él._

_—Somos hombres —dije con fastidio, lo que siempre le respondía, a pesar de que decirlo dolía. Ya tenía quince años y no había presentado. Sabía que su padre odiaba a su amigo por ser un hombre omega, al considerar una desviación el que dos hombres, aunque uno pudiera concebir, estuvieran juntos—. Soy un hombre normal._

_—Eso jamás me ha importado porque te amo, Tony —fingía molestia siempre que lo decía, pero en realidad me gustaba escuchar esas palabras—, no creo… no, estoy seguro de que sin importar lo que haga o suceda, eso jamás cambiará._

_—No asegures ese tipo de cosas… El amor es efímero. Nada es eterno, solo la muerte y el olvido —mentía, pero era lo correcto, especialmente para él. Las relaciones entre alfas y betas eran casi inexistentes. Jamás podría complementarle._

_Miró la nieve que cubría el suelo. Estaba triste, lo sabía. Quise retractarme, pero él me observó nuevamente._

_—Mi amor por ti va más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Desde que te conocí fui consciente de lo que sucedería, por esa razón, creyéndolo incorrecto, intenté mantener una relación con Bucky, pero inclusive él era consciente de que no funcionaría. Te amo en este momento, y te amaré incluso después de la muerte. Incluso si llegara a olvidarte, te seguiría amando porque… —llevó mi mano a su corazón—… tú siempre estarás aquí… Mi alma siempre estará entrelazada a la tuya. No me importa seguir esperando… Siempre lo haré, Tony. Si tu amor por mí es efímero, jamás permitiré que te olvides de que me amas o que tu amor por mi muera a manos de la inclemencia del tiempo._

Mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, al igual que el de él. Y, a pesar de que no podía hablar o moverme, cuando él se levantó e hizo un ademan de soltarme la mano, no pude evitar jalarlo hacia a mí.

_—¿No te cansas de hablar, Rogers? —dije de forma seria, y sin darle tiempo a contestar o reaccionar, lo agarre por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo jale hacia a mí, uniendo por fin nuestros labios, pero el inmediatamente se separó._

_—¡Tony! —fruncí el ceño, él estaba sonrojado y se cubría la boca con su mano derecha—. No podemos hacer eso; no es correcto… Solo tienes quince años y yo…_

_—¿Piensas esperar dos años para poder darnos nuestro primer beso? Lo que estás haciendo es reservarme, como si fuera un objeto._

_Trató de explicarse, pero me pareció tan adorable que me aproveché y lo besé. Después de algunos segundos respondió al contacto, olvidándose de su promesa de esperar dos años para poder hacerlo._

_Las sensaciones que me invadieron fueron sorprendentes. El toque de nuestros labios me producía una extraña sensación que contrastaba con el frio que sentía en el resto de mi cuerpo._

_—Solo lo hago porque ya no soporto escucharte, Rogers… —dije, en un susurro, deleitándome con el vaho que salía de sus labios, y el calor que se producía en el lugar donde se unían nuestros frentes—… Si no cumples tu promesa, te arrepentirás._

_Sonrió, y dijo las palabras que jamás me cansaría de escuchar._

_—También te amo, Tony —y nuevamente unió nuestros labios, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer sobre nosotros._

_Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida._

—Avancemos un poco más —no quería dejar de ver aquella escena. Podía en ese momento sentir todo lo que aquel día la propuesta y el beso le provocaron. Pero aquella voz produjo que la escena se desvaneciera—. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

_Estoy en la cocina junto con Jarvis, esperándolo. Llevábamos una semana de ser novios y había decidido que era momento de hablar con mis padres antes de marcharse nuevamente. Le agradaba a mis padres, pero no estaba seguro de que siguiera haciéndolo cuando supieran que éramos pareja._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, corrí hacia él y Jarvis salió por la puerta que daba al jardín._

_—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Mi padre no fingió no ser insoportable?_

_Sonrió, pero parecía estar nervioso._

_—Inicialmente no estuvieron de acuerdo —intenté decirle que no iba a permitir que me dejara por esa razón, pero prosiguió—, pero finalmente lo aceptaron, aunque tu padre aún parece un poco reacio y no lo culpo… Solo me advirtieron que debía respetarte, algo que realmente no es necesario que me pidan —me acarició el cabello y se irguió para darme un beso en la frente, ya que era mucho más alto que yo._

_En ese momento no me importó mucho la promesa que le había hecho a mis padres, ya que siempre lograba lo que me proponía._

—¿Puedes avanzar un poco más? —la voz lo sacó inmediatamente de la escena—. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

_En Canadá. Estoy en una cabaña perteneciente a mis padres, sentado en el piso del baño… Estoy frustrado y enojado. Ese día era 28 de diciembre y dentro de algunos días se iría nuevamente y en esa ocasión nos volveríamos a ver dentro de seis meses, ya que la misión sería aún más larga. Por esa razón quería que ese día fuera especial, pero él continuaba rechazándome, argumentando que aún era muy joven para mantener relaciones sexuales, pero llevaba deseando hacerlo desde antes de que fuéramos novios. En esos momentos me preguntaba si no me amaba tanto como yo a él._

_No era un omega y, por ende, no me deseaba… Ni siquiera después de aplicarme un perfume de feromonas._

_—Tony… Abre, por favor —su voz se escuchaba cansada. Pero yo estaba muy enojado. Él no comprendía que yo no quería sexo… Lo que quería era unirme a él, en una muestra de amor, que aunque pareciera ser efímera, nos uniría eternamente. Nuestros cuerpos y almas se entrelazarían para siempre… Esas estupideces me las había comentado Sharon y, aunque solo eran eso, estupideces, con él creía que podrían ser ciertas—. Tony…_

_—¡Vete! —apreté fuertemente los labios. Él no podía saber que estaba llorando—. ¡No quiero verte!_

_No sé en qué momento me dormí. Pero cuando mis ojos se abrieron todo estaba completamente silencioso. Salí del baño, observando el pequeño caos en que había convertido la habitación, pensando que, por lo menos, esta vez no tendría que disculparse con mi madre por ser el culpable de que una de sus vajillas quedara reducida a fragmentos sin forma._

_Lo busqué por todas partes, pero él no se encontraba, por lo cual, sin importarme que estuviera en calcetines, corrí hacia afuera. Sentí la fría nieve bajo mis pies, pero eso no me detuvo. Grité varias veces, pero nadie me contesto. A los pocos metros el frío bajo mis pies al fin me venció y, sin importarme evitarlo, caí sobre la nieve._

_—¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerme caso!? —sin importar el dolor que el frío provocaba a mis manos, apreté la nieve bajo mis dedos. Tampoco me importaba que aquellas frías lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas—. ¡Eres un idiota! —me grité a mí mismo. Siempre lo arruinaba… Siempre supe que no merecía estar con él._

_—Tu idiota —su voz era muy hermosa. Y, aunque estaba feliz de escucharla, no podía dejar de llorar —. Tony ¿estas…?. ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma? —estaba evidentemente preocupado… Eso era lo único que le producía. Me colocó su chaqueta en los hombros y me cargó, como si fuera una princesa. Sin poderlo evitar hundí el rostro en su pecho y, por primera vez, lloré frente a él—. Rollito…—fingía odiar ese apelativo, pero en ese momento agradecí que me llamara de esa forma tan cariñosa —, no llo…_

_—L-Lo sien…to —mi voz salía entre sollozos. No me gustaba disculparme, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él se hubiese enojado conmigo—. Nunca me hagas caso… No me dejes. No te atrevas a dejarme —él me abrazo más fuerte—. Lo siento..._

_—Jamás podría enojarme contigo —dijo de forma suave, mientras se detenía —. Sé que jamás dirías eso enserio… Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti —levante la mirada y, al ver la hermosa expresión que me mostraba, pensé nuevamente que no lo merecía—. Pensaba prepararte la sorpresa que te tenía anoche hoy, después de arreglar lo que provocaste, pero aunque no es de noche o nada salió según lo planeado… Estas aquí conmigo, y eso es lo único que importa —se sentó en el piso de madera de la entrada, sin bajarme de su regazo. En ese momento me percaté de que había una mesa vacía, aún decorada, acompañada de dos sillas. Además, había un camino de rosas y algunas tarjetas decoradas con mis colores favoritos._

_Tomé una y la leí: “Eres muchas cosas en el mundo, pero en mi mundo lo eres todo”. Y, aunque yo nunca se lo dije, él también lo era todo en mi mundo. Me sentí como un idiota por arruinar todo, pero antes de que comenzara a auto-insultarme mentalmente, un pequeño agarre en mi dedo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Él había atado un hilo rojo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda… igual que en su mano. Ambos hilos conectaban con un globo rojo y, al mover su mano, el globo explotó. Una rosa roja cayó en mi regazo._

_—Te he dicho que no soy una… —algo que cayó en mi dedo anular me hizo callar. Subí mi mano y un anillo brillo en mi dedo; había bajado por el hilo que conectaba en mi dedo. Levante el rostro y seguí su mirada. En un pino ahora había una pancarta con luces, en mis colores favoritos, y las palabras más hermosas y simples que había leído: “Cásate conmigo”. Y, aunque todo había sido estúpidamente cursi, era aún más hermoso y, sin pensarlo, aquellas palabras que jamás había pronunciado salieron de mis labios._

_—Te amo — y lo besé. No quería que se percatara de mi rubor._

_—No era necesario que usaras ese perfume—mencionó, alejándose de mis labios—, el único aroma que me atrae es el tuyo… Pronto se hará más intenso._

_No tuve tiempo de pensar en el significado de su frase, ya que volvió a besarme._

—Vamos a avanzar un poco —la orden lo obligó a alejarse de él—. ¿Ves algo?

_Veo un auto negro… Una carretera, pero nada más._

—Háblame del auto, Tony.

_El auto se mueve. Pero no veo a nadie a mi lado… Todo está oscuro._

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —inquirió—. Concéntrate, solo debes mirarlo. Solo mira su rostro.

Aquella voz provocó que, paulatinamente, todo a su alrededor cobrara nitidez y, antes de que el rostro frente a él se aclarara totalmente, respondió:

_Estoy junto a Steve. Él conduce el auto._

Apretó los bordes del sofá con sus manos, como si se estuviera preparando para las escenas que seguían.

—Háblame sobre eso ¿Adónde van?

_Vamos al aeropuerto. Le había prometido a mi madre que volvería el 30 de Diciembre._

_Steve cantaba mi canción favorita. Me sorprendía como alguien con gustos tan anticuados pudo haberse aprendido esa canción._

_—¿No puedes callarte un momento, Rogers? —dije, con fingido fastidio._

_—Sé que te encanta mi voz —dijo —. Solo te complazco… Todo lo que desees te lo daré._

_—¿De dónde sacas eso, idiota? —me ruborice totalmente, por lo cual giré el rostro hacia la ventana—. Si lo dices por las cosas que dije ayer en la mañana… aún estaba adormilado. Tu voz es muy desafinada; arruinas mi canción favorita —me coloqué los auriculares y simule escuchar música, pero en realidad seguía oyéndolo a él. Escuché una adorable risa, antes de que siguiera cantando. Sonreí, pero lo oculte con el envés de mi mano._

_Miré disimuladamente el anillo que se encontraba en mi dedo. Steve me había prometido que después de que me graduara de la universidad nos casaríamos y, aunque me parecía mucho tiempo, había aceptado su condición, por lo cual pensaba presentar exámenes para graduarme dos años antes del instituto._

_Cerré los ojos y me concentré completamente en su voz, guardando en mi memoria el que, hasta ese momento, era el día más feliz de mi vida._

Apretó más fuerte sus manos, mientras se movía un poco. No sabía lo que sucedería pero no quería seguir observando. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentarlo, aquella escena frente a sus ojos no se detenía.

—Continua, nada puede hacerte daño. Recuerda, es solo una película. Estas completamente solo.

_No puedo… Todo se desvanece nuevamente._

—Nada se desvanece, Tony. La película de tu mente está cortada, eso es todo. Ahora háblame de Steve.

_No puedo…_

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios cuando todo se volvió nuevamente nítido.

_No quiero… Deseo que se detenga._

—Nada puede dañarte. Recuérdalo. Dime que ves —la orden lo obligó a hablar.

_Su canto se detuvo abruptamente. Pero antes de que yo pudiera girar a verlo, el carro siguió al lado derecho con brusquedad, tratando de evitar un alce que había salido de la nada. Sentí un dolor agudo en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, seguido de algunos vidrios quebrándose, y un peso asfixiante sobre mí. Steve me protegía, aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Le devolví el abrazo y todo se volvió negro._

—¿Qué más sucedió?

_No sigas… No quiero verlo._

—Respóndeme ¿Qué más sucedió, Anthony?

La voz provocó que todo a su alrededor cobrara nuevamente nitidez.

_Rojo. Fue lo primero que distinguí. Estaba lleno de sangre. Incluso en mi boca había. Traté de moverme, pero no podía._

_—Steve —dije lo más fuerte que pude, pero mi voz no fue más que un susurro—. Steve ¿Dónde estás?_

_—No te mueras, por favor._

_Escuché una voz… Era tan fría y carente de vida… Era la voz de Steve. Intenté moverme, pero nuevamente fue en vano. Y, producto de la impotencia que sentía, empecé a llorar, sin dejar de llamarlo. Una mano apretó levemente la mía, seguramente tratando de reconfortarme._

_—Steve —con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la tomé._

_Algunos segundos después, escuché una sirena y vi algunas sombras._

_—No te mue…_

_Grite al no volver a escuchar su voz. Él no podía dejarme. Me rehusaba a creerlo y sobre todo a aceptarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo levante un poco la cabeza. Pero lo que vi me hizo gritar de horror. La cabeza de Steve… ¡Basta!... ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero seguir viéndolo!_

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras se movía bruscamente.

_Steve… No puedes dejarme ¡Lo prometiste!_

—Tony, escúchame. No…

_¡Basta!... ¡Quiero que pare! ¡No me obligues a verlo!_

La escena se repetía una y otra vez. Sangre… Sus ojos vacíos y su silencio eterno.

—Tony, a la cuenta de cinco y con un chasquido de dedos despertaras. Estarás tranquilo y recordaras todo lo que hemos hablado. Uno, te sientes despierto. Dos, no sientes los ojos tan pesados. Tres, puedes abrir los ojos —aquellas imágenes seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza—. Cuatro, todo acabo. Cinco, despierta, Tony.

Aquel pequeño sonido lo liberó.

—Tony ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Estaba concentrado en un punto inexistente del techo. Margaret, tratando de captar completamente su atención, movió suavemente su hombro, pero Anthony no mostró ninguna reacción.

—Tony —llamó nuevamente, pero el aludido no parecía poder escucharla.

—Steve…—mencionó repentinamente y se levantó exaltado, alejándose, mientras observaba a los lados.

Margaret se levantó, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Anthony huía de su contacto.

—Tony, sé que debe ser…

—¿Dónde estás? —sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente—. Steve…

—Cariño…

—Steve…—dijo nuevamente, interrumpiéndola, observando sus manos, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de sangre, pero, como si recordara algo, dirigió su atención hacia la entrada, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, corrió fuera de la habitación.

Necesitaba verlo.

Corrió por los pasillos sin importarle las personas con las cuales tropezaba en su camino. Lo único que le importaba era ver a Steven. Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta con tanta rapidez que casi cae en el piso.

Steven se encontraba arreglando una maleta con ayuda de James.

Caminó hasta él, mientras se intensificaban las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Era feliz porque estaba bien.

Steven detuvo lo que hacía y, después de inhalar profundamente, giró en su dirección, observándolo fijamente mientras su expresión cambiaba lentamente. Había sonreído, pero casi inmediatamente dio la impresión de estar abatido.

—Steve… —no sabía que decirle, solo deseaba que lo cubriera con sus brazos y le asegurara que todo estaría bien. Levantó, inconscientemente, un brazo hacia él, tratando de tocar la zona donde antes se encontraba su herida y ahora estaba cubierta por su cabello.

Pero, en ese momento, las palabras que Steven le había mencionado en una ocasión llegaron a su cabeza, como un horrible recuerdo.

_No lo sé… No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Cuando desperté no sabía ni siquiera mi nombre… Me explicaron que algunas zonas de mi cerebro se habían visto seriamente afectadas… Con terapias pude recuperarme físicamente, pero… jamás podré recuperar mi vida anterior. Sin embargo, existe algo de esa vida que no puedo olvidar totalmente… Lo paradójico es que tampoco podré recordarlo jamás._

Sus dedos se contrajeron cuando rozaron las hebras de su cabello y su brazo cayó lánguidamente, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar un gemido lastimero.

—Yo… —intentó hablar, pero la mirada que Anthony le dirigió lo abrumó. Se veía tan dolido que lo rompió emocionalmente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió de forma dolida. Se interrogaba tantas cosas que lo único que hacían era aumentar su dolor. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué Steven lo había protegido?¿Por qué lo había condenado a vivir en un mundo sin él?—. ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo escapara de sus labios, lo cual hizo que Steven se moviera instintivamente hacia él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Yo… —no comprendía totalmente a que se refería. Pensaba que era referente a lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, pero él mismo había dado por zanjado el tema, por lo cual no entendía totalmente lo que le cuestionaba. Pero, sin comprender la situación, se sentía culpable por verlo de esa forma y tenía el deseo imperante de reconfortarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ser nuevamente rechazado.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a repetir, sin importarle mostrarse totalmente destruido frente a ellos. No quería vivir en un mundo sin Steven, pero al salvarlo lo había condenado a hacerlo.

—No… No llores, por favor —estaba genuinamente acongojado por la situación, por lo cual, olvidándose de sus temores, intentó abrazarlo, pero Anthony retrocedió—. Te di mi palabra de que no volvería a…

—¿¡Por qué tuviste que ser un maldito egoísta!? —no le importó la expresión de sorpresa de Steven, ya que a este tampoco le había importado condenarlo a una vida sin él—. ¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto!?... ¿¡Por qué!? —lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo a pesar de que sabía que no podría moverlo de su lugar a menos que Steven lo deseara, mientras se preguntaba ¿por qué había sido tan egoísta y no lo había dejado partir junto a él? No lo recordaría nunca… Steven jamás sufriría por extrañarlo.

—¡Basta, no le hagas esto!

James intentó meterse entre ambos, alejando a Anthony, pero Steven no se lo permitió. Necesitaba seguir escuchándolo para aceptar completamente su decisión.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota? —dijo sin fuerzas, mientras trataba de verlo por la cortina empañada en que se habían convertido sus lágrimas—. No quería que lo hicieras…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, algunos enfermeros llegaron. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Anthony dejó de luchar, dejándose llevar mientras observaba como James se acercaba a Steven nuevamente.

<<<<>>>>

—Las enfermeras me dijeron que te niegas a salir y comer —en respuesta, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con la sabana, preguntándose por qué no podían dejarlo en paz—. Tony, sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti la situación, pero para Steve también lo es… Él…

—No recuerda nada —dijo interrumpiéndola—, él jamás me recordará. Eso lo sé —dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro—. “Hubiese preferido morir” —sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente.

—Él jamás te ha olvidado —quiso gritarle que dejara de decir cosas sin sentido, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada—. Dirás que es una estupidez, pero, aunque no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que vivieron, él no ha podido olvidar lo que siente por ti… Incluso te extraña. Lo cual es muy curioso contando con el hecho de que perdió permanentemente todos sus recuerdos… Un milagro, como algunas personas lo catalogarían. Supongo que su amor por ti va más allá de cualquier barrera mental. Su amor por ti es platónico… Un amor tan puro que solo puede provenir del alma. Solo tienes que recordarle que todos esos sentimientos van dirigidos hacia ti.

_Si tu amor por mí es efímero, yo jamás permitiré que te olvides de que me amas o que tu amor por mi muera a manos de la inclemencia del tiempo._

Las palabras de Steven resonaron en su cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a llorar silenciosamente, siendo aún protegido por las sabanas. No quería rendirse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ir en contra de su destino… No sabía cómo seguir luchando.

Se consideraba un idiota que lo único que hacia correctamente era arruinarlo todo, mientras Steven solo había sabido amarlo.

Steven lo había dado todo por él… Siempre lo había hecho. Y desde el inicio lo supo, pero su amor era tan grande que se rehusaba a aceptarlo… Jamás se mereció ser amado por Steven. Alguien como él siempre había sido inalcanzable.

—Quiero… regresar a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos <3
> 
> ¡Felices fiesta!


	5. No quiero tenerte cerca… porque duele.

La puerta fue abierta con tanta brusquedad que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por el fuerte ruido que provocó esta al chocar contra la pared. Pero, a pesar de eso, no se molestó en descubrirse y mirar.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, pequeño cretino!? —aquella voz sonaba fúrica, cosa que le hubiese sorprendido, y desagradado, si no hubiese sido por su estado.

Sabía de quien se trataba pero no se molestó en descubrirse. No comprendía por qué no entendían que quería estar completamente solo. Desde que había regresado a su casa su madre y Jarvis trataban de sacarlo de su pequeño refugio. Pero, hasta ese momento, ninguna de las palabras que le habían brindado surgieron el efecto deseado.

Lo único que pedía era estar completamente solo. En su habitación o el taller. Pero nadie, ni siquiera la persona frente a él, parecía estar dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos y eso le quedó completamente claro cuando, después de hablar por casi un minuto y no obtener respuesta de su parte, tomó la sabana que lo cubría y la jaló con brusquedad, destapándolo.

—Quiero estar solo, Natasha —dijo en un pequeño susurro, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Dioses, te ves terrible y horrible, Tony… —y era cierto, estaba pálido y con ojeras muy pronunciadas, además de solo utilizar una camisa anticuada de cuadros—… Si Pepper te viera en este estado… —dijo con pesar—. Debí traerla —sacó su celular, pero recordó que estaba de viaje con Happy—. “ _Supongo que será mi última carta_ ” —pensó, mientras sonreía, antes de guardar nuevamente el celular—. Bien, levántate.

—Déjame en paz —se colocó boca abajo, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada, pero Natasha se negó nuevamente a cumplir sus deseos—. Quiero dormir.

—¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? —inquirió, de forma seria—. El Tony Stark que conozco jamás se rinde y, aunque a veces es estúpidamente terco, siempre consigue lo que se propone.

—“ _Esa persona ya no existe… Murió junto con el verdadero Steve_ ” —pensó, apretando más la almohada contra su cabeza, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.

—Supongo que deseas seguir ahogándote en tu miseria y absolutamente nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión —dejó la sabana sobre la cama, observando como el cuerpo de Anthony se tensaba aún más—. Antes tenía una duda; desde que Steve nos presentó me lo he preguntado, pero ahora sé que todos tenían razón… Jamás te importó Steve, lo único que tenía relevancia para ti era cumplir un capricho, sin embargo, él cometió el error de enamorarse como un tonto. Pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy feliz de que esto sucediera, me alegra que seas un cobarde y por fin lo dejes rehacer su vida… Que no te recuerde es lo mejor que le pudo suceder, así podrá conseguir a alguien que no solo reciba sin dar nada a cambio y lo absorba completamente… Alguien que lo merezca realmente y…

—¡No re atrevas a seguir, Romanoff!—lanzó la almohada al piso y la encaró, a pesar de saber que ella fácilmente podría reducirlo—. ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —a pesar de su tono hostil, Natasha no se inmutaba—. ¡Jamás vuelvas a siquiera insinuar que no me importa Steve o que él estará con otra persona, porque eso jamás lo permitiré! ¡Debemos estar juntos, estamos destinados a estarlo, y nadie, ni siquiera ese maldito accidente, nos separará!

—¡Ese es el Tony que conozco! —gritó emocionada—. Ahora que cambiaste de opinión, pondremos en marcha mi plan —Tony frunció el ceño, provocando que volviera a sonreír—. Mientras regresaba de mi misión… Estoy de permiso —aclaró, ante su expresión—, aunque no lo creas, tu padre está realmente preocupado por ti… En fin, mientras regresaba, planee todo por ti y te aseguro que, aunque es sencillo, es una estrategia infalible contra Steve.

Suspiró, percatándose en que había caído en el juego de Natasha. No sabía en que se había metido, pero por su bien esperaba que funcionara. 

<<<<>>>>

—Bien ¿Entendiste?

—Por supuesto —dijo con irritación—. Hasta alguien con bajo intelecto lo hubiese comprendido por todas las veces que lo has repetido.

—Todo tiene que quedar claro porque, como te mencioné antes, el plan es infalible, pero depende de ti si funciona o no —giró a un lado, abriendo un pequeño portafolios—. Toma —Tony frunció el ceño, ya que no comprendía para que necesitaría un micrófono—. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que el plan funcione, por esa razón, cuando sobrepases tus niveles permisibles de idiotez, que se suben a niveles extremos cuando estas con Steve, te lo haremos saber. Pero ten cuidado, los tomé prestados de S.H.I.E.L.D, ni siquiera tu padre puede saberlo —sonrió—. Nada puede salir mal… Soy una genio —Tony bufó ante ese comentario, pero ella decidió ignorarlo—. Lo olvidaba… Quítate la camisa de Steve y colócate algo de buen gusto… —se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, como si pensara en algo —. Te elegiré el vestuario.

—Olvídalo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Natasha sonrió.

—Está bien, no hay problema… —Tony sonrió satisfecho, desde pequeño odiaba que le dijeran como debía vestirse—… si no quieres mi ayuda, supongo que tampoco necesitaras mi ayuda para recuperar a Steve —dijo con fingido pesar, volviendo a colocar los micrófonos en su lugar y cerrando el portafolios. Tony entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía, pero sin saber cómo negarse y, después de un suspiró de frustración, obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta—. Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Hora de trabajar.

—Haré que te arrepientas de chantajearme, Romanoff —susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario.

<<<<>>>>

—Lo sabia —se giró, encarándola—. ¡Te aprovechaste de Steve!

—Eso no es…

—Se lo dije a James, pero él no creyó posible que Steve se aprovechara de ti —sonrió, levantándose del sofá—. Pero le aseguré que había sido al revés. No podrías resistirlo ni olvidándolo, sobre todo ahora que puedes “obligarlo” —le tomó de la barbilla—. Desde que te conocí supe que eras un pequeño muy precoz, Anthony —el aludido apartó la mano de su rostro, eligiendo finalmente una de las prendas que le había escogido—. Solo Steve creía que eras un ser inocente y rodeado de luz purificadora.

—Fue un accidente… —se colocó el suéter, ocultando las marcas de mordidas que aún eran visibles en su espalda a pesar de los días, tratando de fingir que ser descubierto no lo abochornaba—. Se suponía que faltaba un mes.

—¿Enserio? —rió, colocándose detrás de Tony—. Quien imaginaria que el adorable Steve era tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas —se acercó a su cuello y frunció el ceño—. Supongo que estaba confundido —dijo para sí, irguiéndose nuevamente—. Apresúrate… Por cierto, Steve no puede enterarse jamás que te vi desnudo.

El aludido siguió arreglándose hasta colocarse todas las prendas que le había elegido Natasha. Llevaba una camisa negra con el estampado de un reactor sobre su pecho, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y una chaqueta roja.

—Lo olvidaba —Anthony giró y un espray lo roseó varias veces.

—¿Qué es? —tosió y se cubrió la nariz; el olor no le agradaba mucho.

—Steve puede percibir tu aroma fácilmente y aún es un poco intenso; no debería suceder si estas tomando el medicamento… Así también evitaremos que ocurra un nuevo accidente —pensó en voz alta, mientras le roseaba el cabello—. Si sabe que estas cerca se marchará, James me dijo que… —al ser consciente de lo que casi dice y la expresión de Anthony, no terminó la oración—… No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. Hoy te ganarás nuevamente su confianza y, si todo sale según lo planeado, en su siguiente cita le contarás la verdad.

Cuando estuvo listo, le entregó nuevamente el micrófono.

—No olvides seguir el plan al pie de la letra.

—No tienes que repetirlo tanto.

Al llegar al centro comercial, escogieron un lugar seguro donde esperar a que Steven llegara, pero sin el temor de ser descubiertos.

—¿Cuándo van a llegar? —preguntó con ansiedad. Odiaba esperar.

—Ya falta poco —dijo, mientras observaba su reloj—. No seas impaciente, rollito de canela —dijo, tratando de que olvidara momentáneamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Si me vuelves a llamar de esa forma…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo miró de forma altiva—. ¿Vas a matarme o a hacer una escena de diva dramática?... Sin importar cuál sea la opción que elijas, Steve no volverá sin ayuda a ti —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de hostilidad de Tony—. No sé cuál es el problema… Sé que no te desagrada que te llamen de esa forma… rollito.

—¡No me llames así! —dijo—. ¡Solo Steve puede hacerlo!

—Estas un poco más susceptible que normalmente —volvió a mirar su reloj—. Está bien, no te enojes… rollito.

Empezó a reír mientras Anthony la maldecía, logrando que de esa forma la espera no fuera aburrida, pero su discusión fue interrumpida por la voz de Steven.

—Shiii —acomodó mejor su micrófono y el de Anthony—. James también tiene un micrófono —le respondió su pregunta no formulada—. Le dije que lo encendiera cuando estuvieran cerca para poder prepararnos —sonrió, nuevamente, orgullosa de sí misma. No había dejado ningún cabo suelto.

— _Gracias por invitarme al cine_ —la voz de Steven se escuchó nuevamente—. _He estado un poco aburrido en los últimos días_ … _Desde que regrese al apartamento solo salgo para ir a las terapias… No he tenido muchos ánimos de salir a dibujar…_ —se hizo silencio, pero habían podido notar que Steven estaba triste.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —esa era, a su parecer, la fastidios voz de James.

— _Ahora sí, Buck_ —Tony bufó molesto e hizo una nota mental de prohibirle que le siguiera llamando de esa forma—. _Siento haberte preocupado._

Se formó otro silencio que no le agradó.

— _Espero que te agrade Aladdín._

Tony giró hacia un lado, observándola.

—Aladdín ¿enserio? —mencionó, con claro disgusto, ahogando las voces—. ¿No podías escoger una película con una trama más emocionante? ¿Quién vería una película tonta para niños?... Habría que ser retrasado o algo por el estilo.

—Cállate y deja escuchar —dijo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo—. No importa, allá vienen; prepárate.

—Maldito mapache resbaloso —dijo, inconscientemente, al percatarse de que James tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de Steven—. ¡Auch! —giró hacia Natasha, mientras se tocaba el brazo en que lo había golpeado—. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

—Te advertí que no llamaras a James de ninguna forma despectiva o insultante —dijo con seriedad—. Lo respetarás incluso en su ausencia o te juro que quemare toda la ropa de tu armario, incluyendo los accesorios y le diré a tu padre que, a pesar de que canceló tus tarjetas después de lo que hiciste en el centro, haces retiros de su cuenta después de haber hackeado el sistema del banco y… —sonrió, sabiendo que después de lo que diría no se negaría a su petición—… le comentaré cosas poco agradables a Steve de ti.

—No te atreverías… —dijo entre dientes.

Apartó un poco su chaqueta, mostrándole lo que colgaba en su cuello. Una llave. Y, al mismo tiempo, el celular.

—Vuelve a llamarlo de esa u otra forma… —colocó en pantalla el número de Steven y, Tony sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia ella, tratando de quitarle la llave y el celular. Pero fue tanto el jaleo que provocaron, que llamaron la atención de varias personas que transitaban por el lugar.

—¿Natasha?

Se observaron mutuamente al escuchar la voz de James, percatándose de las consecuencias de sus acciones. 

—Hola, James —respondió, tratando de seguir con el plan, arreglándose la ropa disimuladamente—. Qué casualidad.

—Sí, el mundo es un pañuelo —sonrió suavemente, dejando que le diera un beso en los labios, hecho que sorprendió a Tony—. Steve, ella es Natasha.

—Es un placer —recibió la mano que le ofrecía, estrechándola. A pesar de que era la pareja de su mejor amigo, era la primera vez que la veía desde que había despertado—. James me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Agradezco que lo hayas ayudado mientras no me encontraba.

—No hace falta; fue un placer compartir apartamento con James, de hecho… —el aludido carraspeó, indicándole que no se desviara del objetivo principal—. Siento no haberme presentado antes, pero estaba fuera de la ciudad en una misión ¿Puedo seguir llamándote Steve o debo llamarte Steven?

—Steve, está bien.

—Oh, lo siento —fingió recordar algo—. Steve, él es Anthony Stark, es hijo de uno de los jefes. Hoy soy… su niñera —sonrió, a pesar de el pisón que le había dado Tony, pensado que había valido la pena cuando observó su expresión.

Steven giró en la dirección que le indicaba y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

—Ya tuve el… placer de conocerlo —y, sin agregar nada más, se giró hacia James—. Disculpen, pero la función iniciara en algunos minutos.

—¿Qué película verán? —preguntó Natasha, provocando que detuvieran su marcha.

— _Aladdín_ —respondió Steven.

Sonrió, antes de mencionar:

—Qué casualidad… Nosotros también.

<<<<>>>>

Estaba aburrido. La película le parecía malditamente aburrida, pero sus tres acompañantes no parecían advertirlo. De hecho, se notaba que les encantaba. Aunque, realmente, su atención nunca había estado dirigida a la pantalla.

Miró a Steven nuevamente. Desde que Natasha había intentado presentarlos, lo ignoraba, era como si no existiera para él. Había preferido sentarse al lado de James, a dos sillas de distancia de su lugar. Era como si ahora repudiara su presencia.

No quería pensar en cosas que lo desalentaran, pero la actitud de Steven no le facilitaba las cosas. Y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo estaba deprimiendo lentamente, ya que no podía dejar de pensar que si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, lo perdería definitivamente.

—No te preocupes —el pequeño susurro lo hizo mirar Natasha, quien le guiñó un ojo y, segundos después, se escuchó un pequeño quejido.

—¿Estás bien, Bucky?

Al escuchar la voz de Steven, giró nuevamente en su dirección.

—Me duele un poco —se agarraba el vientre bajo y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, por lo cual Steven se levantó e intentó tomarlo en brazos—. No exageres, Steve, puedo caminar —se encogió en su asiento y emitió otro quejido—. Estaré bien, solo… necesito ir al baño.

—Está bien, vamos —rodeó con su brazo la cintura de James y lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad.

—Steve, no puedes acompañarme… Mi olor —dijo, señalando lo obvio.

—Ya comprobamos que no me afecta en absoluto —intentó llevarlo consigo, pero una mano le detuvo.

—No te preocupes, James prefiere que lo acompañe —dijo, usando un tono sugerente que desconcertó a Steven—, pero le da un poco de vergüenza mencionártelo —rodeó a Bucky por la cintura, apartándolo de Steven—. Cuida de Tony mientras volvemos, por favor.

Después de obligar a Steven a que se sentara en la silla que antes ocupaba Natasha, para que, según esta, pudiera cumplir más fácilmente su pedido, se marcharon. Pero, después de media hora, aún seguía ignorándolo.

Cansado de la situación, metió la mano en las palomitas de Steven, empezando a comer de estas, de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cuando decidían ir al cine.

Sonrió internamente cuando Steven dirigió toda su atención hacia él, pero decidió ignorarlo momentáneamente. Sabía que observaba su recipiente de palomitas, comprobando que aún estaban completas. Y, cuando volvió a introducir su mano, Steven lo miró de forma irascible, mientras fingía observar la película.

Steven carraspeó, pero nuevamente decidió ignorarlo. No desistiría hasta que le hablara. Por su parte, cansado de la situación, y dispuesto a no seguirle el juego, bajó el recipiente hasta su pierna, tratando de mantenerlo alejado del alcance de Anthony.

Sin embargo, este no se dio por vencido y, sin dejar de observar la pantalla, aventuró su mano en busca de las palomitas.

Sintió la tela del pantalón bajo sus dedos y, sin importarle, siguió tanteando, moviendo lentamente su mano hacia arriba, pensando que, al comerse las palomitas, se irritaría lo suficiente para hablarle nuevamente. Pero, en su camino, su mano tropezó con algo que provocó que frunciera el ceño y tocase nuevamente, palpando, tratando de adivinar que era lo que su mano había encontrado, ya que estaba seguro de que no era el recipiente de Steven.

Palideció estando completamente seguro de lo que tocaba y, segundos después, escuchó un pequeño gemido, por lo cual miró hacia el lugar donde reposaba su mano, tratando de comprobar que estaba equivocado, pero la situación era peor de lo que había imaginado inicialmente. 

Subió, inconscientemente, la mirada hacia el rostro de Steven, quien lo miraba con una expresión de terror y de su rostro parecía brotar sangre, provocando que también se abochornara por la situación y, además de ruborizarse, no pudiera mover ninguna de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

—Y-Yo… — y, para mayor vergüenza, empezó tartamudear por primera vez en su vida.

Al escuchar las incoherencias que salían de su boca, Steven pareció reaccionar y, como si aquel contacto le quemase, se levantó, saliendo lo más rápido de la sala, mientras se cubría, no tan disimuladamente, la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Algunos minutos después, la película finalmente terminó, pero en ese lapso Steven no volvió a ingresar a la sala, hecho que agradeció, ya que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el color de su rostro no había cambiado y se sentía avergonzado. A pesar de que habían mantenido dos veces relaciones sexuales, no recordaba algunos detalles por su estado y, eso que su mano había encontrado, le hacía interrogarse como algo como así había podido ingresar a su cuerpo.

La respuesta a esa pregunta lo asustaba… Pero le intrigaba aún más.

Sacó su celular cuando estuvo fuera de la sala, tratando de comunicarse con Natasha. Estaba un poco desilusionado porque Steven lo había abandonado, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con el plan. Sin embargo, una figura que estaba a algunos metros de la salda llamó su atención y, después de ser incapaz de moverse por algunos segundos, se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Steven miraba hacia el piso inferior, esperándolo, a pesar de que se recriminaba ese hecho. Pero se justificaba en el pedido de Natasha para no sentirse tan miserable por no poder marcharse. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón; un modelo muy sencillo, justo lo que podía pagar. Marcó el número de James, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Dónde estarán? —dijo, distraídamente, pero Tony creyendo que le estaba preguntando, respondió, sorprendiéndolo al no haber notado su presencia, recordando que se debía al aroma que en ese momento poseía… Olor que le desagradaba que llevara.

—También me pregunto lo mismo —evitaba mirarlo—. Después de que nos obligaron a ver esa tonta película para idiotas se marcharon.

—Fui quien escogió la película —quiso darse un golpe, Steven nuevamente se había enojado—. A mí si me gustó —en realidad no había podido concentrarse en la película y, después de que los habían dejado solos, fue aún más complicado concentrarse… Todavía incluso lo perturbaba su toque—. _“¡Dios, olvídalo; piensa en otra cosa!_ ” —giró hacia él, encarándolo, pensando que tal vez si veía su rostro sería más fácil olvidarlo—. ¿Eso me cataloga como un idiota?

No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque el celular de Steven sonó. Era un mensaje de James.

_“Hola. Las cosas se complicaron… Tuve que ir a comprarle ropa a James y ahora vamos a su apartamento a… Solo no vuelvas hasta el anochecer, no quiere que tu inocencia se vea afectada… Si, es un poco iluso. Lleva a Anthony a su casa, por favor”_

Se ruborizó al imaginar en lo que estarían ocupados toda la tarde. Justo el mismo motivo que no abandonaba su cabeza desde el incidente.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se giró, pensando en que tenía muy mala suerte. La vida parecía empecinarse en unirlo a él. 

—“ _¡Dios, Steven, deja de pensar en cosas indecorosas!_ ” —se reprendió nuevamente, al observar a Anthony que permanecía de espalda.

Miró de soslayo a Steven, ya que realizaba sonidos extraños, como si tratara de decir algo pero finalmente no se atrevía a hacerlo, y aunque eran muy bajos, podía escucharlos. También parecía estar enojado y, además, se había alejado. Observó hacia el piso, mientras se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de actuar con naturalidad cuando se trataba de él. 

— _Tony… ¿Me escuchas?_

Giró, buscando a Natasha, pero no la encontró a su alrededor. En ese momento recordó el micrófono que le había entregado.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró con desgano.

— _Que dejes de actuar como un tonto ¡Has algo romántico!_

—Sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi estilo.

— _Quieres recuperar a Steve,_ _¿sí o no? Sabes perfectamente que a él le encantan ese tipo de cosas._

Suspiró con resignación. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero Steven había sido su primera pareja y siempre lo complacía en todo, aunque no lo pidiera en voz alta. Jamás había tenido que hacer algo que se catalogara como romántico, a excepción de los regalos que le hacía.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— _Un helado para iniciar… Siempre funciona._

Respiró profundo y, con paso decidido, se acercó a Steven, por lo cual, inconscientemente, este dio un paso hacia atrás. 

—Quiero un helado —demandó, sin mirarlo, por el nerviosismo que sentía.

— _¡Así no!_ —se escuchó la voz de Natasha—. _Cariño, pide algo, esta no será una misión sencilla. Creo que hasta la misión de Budapest, ante esto, sería como estar en una dulcería._

—¿Perdón? —Steven lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que se veía disgustado por una orden que Anthony le daba.

— _No comprendo cómo Steve se enamoró de ti._

Apretó la tela de la chaqueta entre sus dedos y miró hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar el rubor que seguramente aparecería en sus mejillas.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo a comer un helado… por favor —dijo, usando un tono de voz cohibido.

Y, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que su respuesta era negativa, cuando Anthony lo miró nuevamente, fue consciente de que no podría negarle algo tan simple… O quizás, absolutamente nada.

<<<<>>>>

Lo miró. Anthony parecía estar intimidado, como si sintiera temor a estar en su presencia. Y era cierto, Anthony tenía miedo, pero de arruinarlo todo y perderse en su olvido eterno.

Pero, a pesar de su actitud, el leve rubor que distinguía en sus mejillas lo hacía ver muy adorable. En realidad, desde que lo había visto la primera vez en aquel pasillo le había parecido hermosamente adorable, sin importar que siempre que se encontraran tuviera una expresión de enojo perpetuo. Anthony era hermoso. A sus ojos siempre lo seria, aunque llevara ese olor que le desagradaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Anthony lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo observaba fijamente, como lo hacia él. 

—Lo siento… Solo pensaba —movió la cucharilla dentro de la copa, observando como la textura del helado se volvía lentamente líquida—. Creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa —Tony lo miró, haciéndole un pedido silencioso—. No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque Natasha me lo pidió.

—Ya no lo haces —susurró, entristeciéndose por el hecho de que ya Steven no parecía comprenderlo—. No deseo irme… Realmente no importa, lo único que deseo es que te quedes un poco más a mi lado —lo observó a los ojos—. Lo siento… Lo que dije en el centro, yo…

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡El capitán América! —un fuerte grito coreado, lo interrumpió.

Ambos giraron, encontrándose con tres chicas. Dos morenas y una rubia.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó una de las morenas—. ¡Mi más grande deseo se hizo realidad! —tenía una voz muy chillona. O eso le pareció a Anthony. Las otras dos chicas la acompañaron con un grito muy fastidioso que llamó la atención de los otros clientes del establecimiento.

Aunque no las conocía, Anthony sabía de quienes se traban y eso no le agradaba, especialmente ese día.

—¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo de forma acongojada la otra morena—. ¿Cuándo volverán a realizar campañas? Quiero tener todos los afiches en los que aparezcas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la rubia—. ¿Estás descansando? No nos dan respuesta en el club de fans.

—Te extrañamos mucho —dijo de forma melosa la morena de voz chillona, provocando que Anthony frunciera el ceño—. ¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes?... por favor —colocó una expresión que le provocó nauseas.

—Por supuesto que…

—Si —Steven respondió, interrumpiendo—. Son muy amables al preocuparse por mí, señoritas.

Apretó la cucharilla con la que comía, quebrándola. No solamente Steven hacia algo que le desagradaba, si no que, además, las tres se habían sentado, según su criterio, demasiado cerca de Steven.

— _Tienes que tranquilizarte, Tony_ —la voz de Natasha se escuchó nuevamente— _. Steve no recuerda que sus fans no se pueden acercar a él a menos de un metro._

Cuando Steven finalmente había aceptado ser el modelo de una campaña del ejército, le había prometido que no permitiría que alguien se le acercara más de lo debido, a pesar de que insistía en que sus aromas no le provocaban absolutamente nada, no quería que Anthony se sintiera inseguro. Y la distancia, había quedado de un metro porque a Steven le parecían muy exagerados tres metros. Pero, aunque no lo recordara, no significaba que aquella situación le fuera menos desagradable.

— _Tienes que calmarte… Si no lo haces el plan no funcionara._

Respiró profundo. Por alguna razón perdía los estribos con mucha facilidad, en la misma medida que crecía su inseguridad. Pero, si quería que el plan funcionara, tenía que escuchar a Natasha. 

Solo tenía que calmarse. Solo hacer algo tan simple como eso. Algo que hubiese podido lograr si la chica rubia no hubiese abrazado a Steven, acercando su rostro con intenciones de besarlo.

Ni siquiera escuchó la negativa de Steven mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre, simplemente se concentró en lo que la chica quería hacer.

—Aléjate…. —susurró de una forma que a la chica le provocó escalofríos, por lo cual, en reflejo, cometió el gran error de pegarse totalmente a Steven.

— _Tony… ¡Tony, no hagas nada estúpido! ¡Dime en que establecimiento están!_

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la heladería.

—¡He dicho que te alejes, maldita zorra! —la tomó por un brazo, tratando de levantarla, pero la chica, que chillaba horriblemente, se aferró más a Steven—. ¡Aléjate de él, maldita sea! ¿¡Realmente ustedes no alcanzan a procesar con su pequeña neurona que Steve ya tienen dueño!? —todos estaban tan estupefactos con la situación que no se atrevían intervenir—. ¡Te juro que si no lo sueltas te arrancare el cuero cabelludo! —al decir eso, la tomó con tanta brusquedad, que por el dolor y el susto, soltó a Steven—. ¡Si cualquiera de ustedes u otra persona del maldito club de fans vuelve a acercársele a Steve de esa forma la despellejare viva! —aún no soltaba a la chica, la cual seguía gritando.

—¡Suficiente! —Steven se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de que Anthony la soltara. Pero al ver que eso no funcionaba, lo tomó de la cintura, levantándolo. 

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —se revolvió bruscamente, tratando de soltarse—. ¿¡O estás de acuerdo en que te toque de esa forma!?

A pesar de que Anthony era pequeño y delgado, a Steven casi le resultó imposible sacarlo del establecimiento.

Sin saber a dónde llevarlo, o que hacer para que se calmara, decidió finalmente ingresar al baño, encerrándolos y lo colocó sobre el lavado, sentándolo en la superficie.

—¡Te ordené que me soltaras! —intentó bajarse pero Steven se metió entre sus piernas para impedírselo—. ¡Rogers…!

—¡Dije que era suficiente!—dijo, observándolo fijamente, provocando que Anthony no pudiera seguir—. ¿¡Qué te sucede!? —Steven también estaba enojado—. ¡No tenias ningún derecho a tratarlas de esa forma! ¡Ni siquiera de decir todas las barbaridades que mencionaste! ¡No eres nadie, compréndelo!

Steven jamás había usado ese tono con él. Jamás lo había lastimado. Y, desde que había tenido su primer celo, nadie había usado ese tono en él, ni siquiera su padre, a pesar de todos los problemas que le causaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, percatándose en ese momento de la forma tan hortera en la que había actuado.

Jamás hubiese dado un espectáculo como ese y menos en público. Se sentía enojado y humillado… Sobretodo enojado con Steven porque había provocado que se expusiera de una forma tan rebajarte, pero se veía incapaz de responderle.

—¡Actuaste como un demente! —sollozó, pero a Steven no pareció importarle—. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste! ¿¡Cuál es tu nuevo capricho!?

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, buscando abrigo, pero Steven no reaccionó. Y, sin importarle lo que sentía, hizo un gran esfuerzo hasta que logró responderle.

—¡Esto sucedió por tu culpa! ¡Eres un insensible y no te importa serlo!—pasó su envés derecho por su mejilla, tratando de limpiar en vano las lagrimas que bajaban—. ¡Sabes que me duele y no te importa! ¡Tú lo sientes, pero decides ignorarlo! —Steven trató de retroceder, pero, a pesar del frágil agarre, no pudo moverse. Anthony tenía razón, pero no lograba comprender como sabía lo que sentía—. ¡No me gusta hacer esto, pero no puedo evitarlo! —levantó la mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¡Si no hubieses roto tu prome…! —escuchó gritos en su oído, los cuales lo devolvieron a la realidad. Parpadeó dos veces, tratando de deshacerse nuevamente de sus lágrimas.

—¿Si no hubiese roto qué? —se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Anthony, cambiando el tono que utilizaba, pero sin dejar de mostrarse enojado. Pensaba zanjar definitivamente el tema, pero sin mostrarse vulnerable ante él—. Si no hubiese roto qué? —volvió a repetir.

Anthony lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Solo eran ellos dos, observándose mutuamente.

—Si tú… —su voz apenas fue un susurro, al sentirse extraño por la actitud de Steven. Era igual a la primera vez que habían estado juntos y seguía sin comprender por qué enojado le parecía aún más sexy, a pesar de que odiaba que lo contradijese—… no dejaras… —no pudo evitar pasar la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios. Tenía tan cerca la boca de Steven que solo tenía que moverse un centímetro hacia delante y sus bocas quedarían totalmente unidas—… que ellas te tocaran de esa forma en mi presencia. No me agrada que lo hagan.

El aliento de Steven acarició sus labios, provocándole un suave cosquilleo que le hizo suspirar inconscientemente y alentó al cuerpo contrarió a proseguir.

Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse.

—Yo… —rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de Anthony, deleitándose con el rubor que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía aún más adorable, y su olor… era diferente, pero paulatinamente su aroma natural iba sobresaliendo sobre la esencia que llevaba. 

Lo besó, dejándose arrastrar por sus instintos, a pesar de pretender rechazarlo y odiarlo. Pero era muy débil ante el sutil llamado Anthony Stark.

En ese momento pudo haberle prometido que haría todo lo que le pidiera, incluso olvidar que solo lo estaba usando en un vil juego infantil. Hubiese inclusive aceptado quemarse en el infierno solo por ese beso. Por Anthony era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y jamás se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le importaba tomarlo en el baño del centro comercial, no cuando en ese momento su cuerpo quería impregnarlo con todo su aroma, llevando a cabo finalmente lo que le había prohibido a sus instintos hacer las dos veces en que le había entregado su cuerpo completamente.

—Casa… Steve… —pronunció, con un poco de dificultad, cuando los labios del aludido empezaron a migrar por su cuello, donde su olor natural se concentraba levemente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, metió las manos entre sus cuerpos y desabrochó el pantalón de Steven, logrando que este se deslizara lentamente por sus piernas. Y, sin saber realmente como había sucedido, el suyo quedó en un rincón de aquel lugar, mientras se contorsionaba levemente por las caricias que recibía sobre su pecho.

—Steve…

Entrecerró los ojos cuando lo recibió completamente, rodeándolo con las piernas y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, uniendo sus labios nuevamente, ahogando en sus labios los pequeños gemidos que luchaban por salir en cada avance que Steven daba dentro de su cuerpo. Aún era doloroso que lo hiciera, pero no quería que lo supiera. Deseaba entregarse conscientemente, aunque fuera en un lugar como ese, y que sintiera cuanto lo amaba en cuerpo y alma.

Se aferró a sus hombros cuando empezó el vaivén, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, en un acto que sabía Steven comprendería como total entrega, realizando finalmente lo que sus instintos, desde la primera vez que se habían unido, les gritaban.

—… Lo… deseo… —pronunció, con un poco de dificultad, al notar la actitud vacilante de Steven—…. Alma y cuerpo… Siempre ha sido así —se aferró más a él, tratando de mantenerse anclado a un punto al creer que caería cuando sintió una intensa descarga de placer, acoplándose mejor para que Steven pudiera moverse con mayor facilidad y rapidez, a pesar de que lo obligaba a moverse más profundo con sus piernas.

Pero, cuando sus labios rozaron nuevamente la piel del cuello, algo que resaltó sobre la piel de Anthony llamó su atención y, llevado por la curiosidad, levantó lentamente la cadena, observando la argolla que colgaba en esta.

_Mi alma y vida te pertenecen._

Se podía leer un grabado en letras diminutas.

—¿Alma y vida? —inquirió, al concluir que representaba aquella argolla, moviéndose más rápido y profundo, provocando que sus uñas se enterraran a través de la tela de la camisa que llevaba.

—Te pertenecen… —respondió inconscientemente, gimiendo al sentir aquella extraña presión en su vientre bajo, sabiendo que pronto se expandiría totalmente hasta transformarse en una explosión de placer que invadiría cada una de las células que formaba su cuerpo—. Así… como tu vida y alma me pertenecen, Steve.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido, pero, en ese momento, todos sus sentidos se embelesaron producto del intenso orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo y, como la primera vez, buscó sus labios, sin importarle que esta vez Steven no hubiese iniciado el beso, pero el rostro de este descansaba sobre su cuello, sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento, a pesar de que se lo había pedido.

—Te… amo… —confesó, mientras acariciaba su cabello hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa, sin dejar de sonreír, permaneciendo en aquella posición, ahora, un tanto incomoda hasta que su unión física se disolviera. Al recordar todo, podía apreciar mejor, y comprender, todas las sensaciones que su unión con Steven le generaban, concluyendo que Sharon tenía razón—… Desde que te conocí a sido de esa forma; ahora estoy seguro de ello… Soy feliz, Steve… Gracias.

Sintió como la piel de su cuello se humedecía lentamente, producto de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Steven, por lo cual lo abrazó, aferrándose a los sentimientos que, sin saberlo, ambos compartían.

Suspiró cuando, después de algunos minutos, sus cuerpos finalmente se desligaron físicamente. Pero todas las sensaciones de placer y alivió que le inundaban, se desvanecieron cuando Steven ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Se irguió un poco, observando cómo se colocaba su ropa interior y el pantalón, y una sensación de miedo y vacio lo invadió. 

—Steve…

—Te equivocaste en dos cosas; no le pertenezco a nadie —lo interrumpió, observándolo por primera vez después de aquellos eternos minutos. No estaba enojado, jamás podría estarlo, pero sus ilusiones habían sido nuevamente hechas añicos—, y los incidentes pueden suceder más de una vez.

—¿Qué…?

Le lanzó algo que inmediatamente reconoció. Su argolla de compromiso colgada de una cadena. Y lo comprendió todo.

Bajó con un poco de dificultad, olvidándose del dolor que invadía toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Estas equivocado, esto no es…

—No me importa cuáles son las razones por las que tengas que hacer esto… Supongo que lo tengo merecido por ser un idiota —a pesar de que se sentía utilizado, cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía, sobre todo al ver las reacciones que estas provocaban en Anthony—. Respeté tu pedido, ahora respeta el mío. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar… jamás.

Se giró, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Anthony lo tomó de la muñeca, tratando de retenerle, a pesar de saber que, físicamente, seria en vano.

—¡No lo hagas, Steve! —se aferró lo más que pudo a su brazo cuando intentó alejarlo—. ¡No es lo que crees!¡Debes escucharme!

Anthony lloraba. Le suplicaba. Y nuevamente sintió esa debilidad que lo llevaría a perdonarle cualquier cosa. Pero la argolla que apretaba en su mano derecha, negándose a apartarla de su cuerpo, lo devolvió nuevamente a la realidad, recordando todo lo que antes le había dicho. Todas las burlas que le había hecho cuando trató de confesarle sus sentimientos.

— _“Todo es un juego”_

—Nosotros estamos…

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto… —susurró, dejándolo atónito, y giró el rostro hacia un lado, ignorando los deseos que el estado de Anthony le generaba. Jaló el brazo, logrando soltarse de su agarre y, sin intención, provocando que Tony perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

Nuevamente tuvo que luchar contra sus deseos de tocarlo. Nuevamente tuvo que ignorar sus instintos. Y nuevamente lloró frente a él.

—Steve… —sin fuerzas para levantarse, intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero se apartó, devastándolo—. Te lo ruego, no te vayas, por favor… —le pedía entre sollozos, pero Steven no lo miraba—. Escúchame, no hagas esto, por favor… Te lo ruego.

Pero, en esa ocasión, Steven no solo ignoró sus sentimientos y, mientras se alejaba, escuchó los gritos de Anthony llamándole, rogando por una promesa y otras cosas que por su llanto no lograba comprender.

Dolía.

Rechazar a Anthony era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer desde el día en que había despertado.

Dolía.

Era como si algo le impidiera respirar y se acrecentara con cada paso que daba alejándose de él. Y volvió a sentir nuevamente el vacío en su pecho mientras se alejaba por los pasillos, pero estaba decidido a dejarlo en el olvido, mientras observaba caer los primeros copos de nieve por las paredes de cristal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho esta parte sin embargo, espero que la hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
